


Let the Blood Flow Forth

by Anthiem



Series: Vampfell [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hypnotism, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Multi, Murder, Physical Abuse, Vampfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthiem/pseuds/Anthiem
Summary: Every story has beginning, but this is filled with mystery of what happened from then and now.





	1. More than one Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has beginning, but this is filled with mystery of what happened from then and now.

The year was 1811; the air in east London had been heavy and eerie as the full moon was in the night sky for the past 2 weeks. This abnormality caused humans and monsters to act oddly. Some monsters, next to a small house, came out screaming. Scratching out their eyes, dust poured out of them as they spoke in tongues. A couple of the monsters started making a loud ruckus.  As the door to the small house opened, it revealed a tall skeleton who stepped out onto the porch. He stood straight, carrying himself with an air of importance, despite wearing shabby clothes. He had straight incisors before the rest of his fangy teeth showed.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" The skeleton exclaimed as the blue bunny throws a bottle at him. He caught it and glared at the monster. "OH, SO YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A BRAWL, HUH?" 

 

The bunny monster stared at him, eyes blackened as his mouth opens.

“- .... .- - .----. ... / .-. .. --. .... - --..-- / ..-. --- .-.. .-.. --- .-- / - .... . / -... ..- -. -. -.-- / .- -. -.. / .- .-- .- -.-- / ..-. .-. --- -- / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -... .-. --- - .... . .-.” The monster gurgled at the tall skeleton, the sound it was making was a mix of bubbling molasses, white noise and morse code.

 

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHAT’S COMING OUT OF YOUR DAMN MOUTH?!” As the skeleton shouted, the blue bunny monster threw another bottle at him.  This time instead of dodging, he broke the bottle in the air above his head and summoned a long bone. “OH, THAT’S IT, YOUR ASS IS DUST!” The tall skeleton chased after the bunny monster, while the other monster crawled near the house.

 

Another skeleton suddenly appeared. He grimaced as the crawling monster reached towards him. He kicked them back.

 

“.... . / .. ... / -.-. --- -- .. -. --. .-.-.- / - .... . / -- .- ... - . .-. / .. ... / -.-. --- -- .. -. --. / ..-. --- .-. / -.-- --- ..- / ... .- -. ... .-.-.- / .-. . .--- --- .. -.-. . / .. -. / -.- -. --- .-- .. -. --. / -.-- --- ..- / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / .- / .--. .- .-. - / --- ..-. / .... .. -- / -. --- .-- .-.-.- / .-. . .--- --- .. -.-. . --..-- / .-. . .--- --- .. -.-. . .-.-.-” The monster crawling with limp noodle-like arms bubbled his speech like the rabbit monster.

 

“Jesus, Jerry. Get your shit together, I can’t even understand you.” The skeleton was short compared to his taller younger brother, but he stood at an average height and was stocky. He went to open the door to the small house and realized it was locked. “Damn it, I told him I would be right back.” His shark-like teeth gritted together as he looked for the key. A shiver went down his spine as he looked over his shoulder; he saw Jerry’s blackened eyes staring at him. “Jerry! That’s fucking creepy, stop it!”

 

He turned and felt the crack in the house. Wiggling his phalanges in, he found the spare key. He noticed a larger shadow covering him. The skeleton spun around, but saw nothing there. The skeletal monster quickly unlocked the door and made sure the door was closed behind him while shadows snuck into the cracks.

****

The taller skeleton huffed, bent over  as he looked at the blue bunny forever just out of reach. He stared at the rabbit monster and stood back up.

 

“I CAN’T PLAY THIS GAME WITH YOU, I WAS SUPPOSE TO LOOK AFTER THE HOUSE.” The tall skeleton turned around and started heading back, dodging another glass bottle thrown at him. “WHAT IS WITH YOU?! JUST HOW MANY BOTTLES DO YOU HAVE?!” The skeleton stopped to look at the blue bunny, but saw he had vanished. “WHERE- GAH!” As he looked around, he was surprised to see the monster in front of him.

 

“... - .- -.-- / .- -. -.. / ..-. --- .-. --. . - / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -... .-. --- - .... . .-. --..-- / -.-- --- ..- / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / .... .- .--. .--. .. . .-. / - .... .- -. / .-- .- -.-- --..-- / .--. .- .--. -.-- .-. ..- ... .-.-.-” The monster gurgled, the skeleton looked at him with disgust.

 

“GO SUCK A LOBCOCK, YOU HEDGE WHORE!” He took a step back thinking the monster was contagious, but the bunny leapt forward and attacked. Parrying the attack, the skeleton struck back with momentum. He felt the monster’s bones crack through his bone cane as he flew through the air. The skeleton looked over to where the rabbit was thrown, his sockets widening from the sight he saw.

 

The blue rabbit monster looked like he was being pulled up by invisible strings as his bones ripped out of his flesh. Dust poured from his wounds as the skeleton backed away, before running. The monster dashed in front of him and landed an attack on the tall skeleton's ribs. He winced as he kicked him out of the way, continuing to run forward.

 

**THIS... THING IS TRYING TO PREVENT ME FROM GOING BACK… I GOT TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE.**

 

While he ran away, he continued to block, dodge, and parry until he reached a familiar line of doors. As he touched the doorknob to his house, he felt something was very wrong. Expecting another attack, he looked over to where the monster would be but found nothing. He paused, feeling fear crawl in.

 

**PLEASE, SANS, BE HOME.**

****

Sans put down his coat onto a table; the feeling of something dark never left him. He braced himself for an attack, even though he couldn’t see a threat.

 

“Papyrus! You home?” Sans shouted in the quiet home. Silence was his only reply, though he felt a pair of eyes on him now. Hearing something behind him shift, he pivoted and saw a white figure dressed in black. The fabric was see-through as the figure’s white shoulders could be seen. The sections of muscle were visible to the naked eye as well as the hole through his chest. His face wasn’t human either, with a crack coming out of his right eye and the other crack connecting the left eye to his mouth. The figure picked up the coat and put it on the coat rack.

 

“I do hope you’re not always this messy. Then again, your brother usual cleans up after you, doesn’t he?” The figure trailed his fingers down the coat, showing the holes in his hands before letting it go. His smile was wide and had tiny fangs spaced out far apart from one another. Sans shivered from dread seeing that smile.

 

"Who are you?" Sans asked as one of his sockets lit up a large red bead and a crimson flame spewed forth from it.

 

"Fascinating, and here I thought you could only teleport, which that's already rare. What else can you do?" The figure moved so quickly that Sans barely had time to react, though he managed to push him away as soon as he felt the figure’s soul. Holding him back was taking a lot of effort; then he realized and something was off about this creature. His soul was shaped like a monster's, but the feeling from it was black. It crawled through his magic and seeped into his bones.

 

"You seem to be burning the candle at both ends, Sans. Though I must congratulate you on holding me in place for as long as you have." The figure cackled as he forced his way back to Sans.  Sans felt the pressure the mysterious intruder's magic soul created up close when he made it back to him. Panting from exhaustion, Sans fell to his knees and dropped his hand. He felt the cold radiating off the hand snatching him by the scruff of his clothes, "let's see if I get what you have." The stranger's hand sunk into Sans' chest. The pain rushes into him, his fangs open letting out a scream of anguish. His soul thumped as the stranger took a hold of it.

 

“LET GO OF MY BROTHER!” A shout rang out. As bones protruded from the floor, the figure didn’t move and didn’t let go as he took the full force of the attack. Sans had gone quiet while the darkness seeped into his soul.

 

“Papyrus… run…” Sans said with what little strength he had left. The figure’s hand slid out of him and letting the skeleton drop to the floor.

 

"My, oh my. You managed to get away from my minion. I guess you'll be coming along too." The figure dashed forward, grabbing Papyrus by the neck and pinning him to the wall.  Sans watched with dread as his brother experienced his previous pain. As Papyrus screamed, Sans heard a loud thump from his chest. He couldn't help but reach for his throat as an overwhelming thirst washed over him.

 

Papyrus was released; his body slid down the wall. He leaned his head against the door frame using his remaining strength to keep himself from falling to the ground. Papyrus looked over at his brother as the figure gilded back to him. He could hear the shorter skeleton panting and saw Sans clawing at himself. The figure waved his hand as incorporeal hands appeared, forcing Sans' palms down and pinning them to the ground. Papyrus started to feel the darkness from his soul change him with pain just above his incisors next to his sharp canines. Ignoring the pain, he looked at Sans, whose canines grew longer and sharper and his lower fangy incisors grew as well. The figure noticed Papyrus staring and moved towards him, lifting Papyrus’ chin, examining him.

 

“You two may be brothers, but you’re transforming in very different ways...” He caressed over the spots Papyrus felt the most pain, “Well, well, looks like you’re getting retractable fangs, Papyrus.” The figure smiled as he gave Papyrus a hug.

 

“HOW… DO YOU… KNOW MY NAME?” Papyrus asked weakly as he tried to fight against the embrace.

 

“GeT YouR HaNdS Off mY BrotHER!” Sans growled as his voice crackled and he fought harder against the hands keeping him pinned.

 

"Hmmm, first, I know everything about someone or something I'm interested in." He let go of Papyrus as the wave of thirst that hit Sans began to eat away at the younger brother. The figure stood over Sans, bending down, staring at the short skeleton as he bit the air towards the figure, "before we go eat, I should introduce myself. I've gone by many names over the centuries, but I like ‘Gaster’ best. I am your sire and master, but turning the both of you wasn't exactly my plan. Now, I'm as starving as you both, so further explanation will have to wait."

 

Gaster swiftly picked up Sans with ease as the shorter skeletal monster began to drool through the gaps of his new fangs. Sans’ need to fight against Gaster ceased as soon as his hand touched him. He would have wondered why, but the haze in his mind didn’t let him. Papyrus picked himself up, finding himself in a similar haze as he followed Gaster out the door, with his fangs out.

 

“There’s plenty of food for us to have in this city, so let’s enjoy your first night as a vampiric being.” Gaster voice echoed as waves of screams followed. That night was the night the two brothers would never forget, nor the blood-fest that took more lives than either could remember. 

 

****

 

Sans and Papyrus sighed as the younger brother stared out the window and the older one opened his sockets. The train rattled as they sped through the countryside.

 

The year was 2018. It's been 207 years since that night, and compared to their younger days, they have mellowed. After all, this era was a strange one, with technology jumping leaps and bounds. Nearly too much for Papyrus, he was still adapting to the '70s even though that had passed nearly 50 years ago. Though his clothes told people he was either a gothic individual or an actor filming a scene.

 

Papyrus liked looking regal, so he wore his usual black tailcoat that had velvet filigree details on it. As well as a purple waistcoat for today with fine stitch work throughout the piece of clothing, a cream-color dress shirt was underneath, paired with a lavender brummel ascot. His trousers matched the color of his tailcoat along with his dress shoes. Papyrus had a pair of gloves popping out of his pocket. He usually only wore gloves if it went well with his outfit, but he couldn’t decide for today. His bony finger tapped the ivory head of his beautifully crafted cane.

 

Sans was dressed far more simply and with the times. The shorter skeleton wore a 2-tone hoodie, dark red on the top that went just past his shoulders and a lighter red on the bottom. He also had jeans on, as well as loosely laced Vans with a knot in them, so he wouldn't trip on them while walking. His Vans matched his top with a crimson canvas and black soles. Sans sat up in his seat. He rummaged around in the front pocket of his hoodie, then his jeans. As soon as Sans found what he was looking for, he pulls out a little bag with pills in it.

 

“Need to take the edge off?” Sans said as he shook the bag a little.

 

“Sans, those will always taste like shit…” Papyrus shifted his gaze to meet his brother’s red slivers.

 

"Oh, come on. Remember my pet from 30 years back?" Sans smiled as Papyrus looked at him curiously.

 

“Which one? You’ve had a lot, brother.” Papyrus turned his stare back out the window.

 

“Evalyn, you know, the one who asked that you teach her basic dancing after leaving.” Sans gave a bit of a pout.

 

“Oh, the one from Switzerland, what about her?” he said as he stopped tapping, listening to what his older brother had to say.

 

“Well, she has become quite accomplished since we last saw her, though these were made under the table by her. Eva wants to see if we can take blood supplements, she said she improved the dried supplements I got from Lin.” Sans tried to intrigue Papyrus into trying one with him.

 

“The pet you had in China? Wasn’t he executed for making those for you?” Papyrus turned away from the window and back to his brother.

 

"Heh… That slipped my mind…" Sans put the pills away in his hoodie pocket and resting his hands inside, "I'll call her and tell her not to make anymore…" Sans huffed as he closes his sockets again.

 

“How much longer until we reach our destination, Sans?” Papyrus spoke up before he could take his nap. Sans grabbed his phone from the same pocket and peeked at the destination time tracked by his phone.

 

“2 more hours, Pap.”

 

“Don’t call me that, I’m not a child.”

 

“I wasn’t calling you a child, though I could call you Maximus~.” Sans said as he snickered a bit while Papyrus cheekbones flushed.

 

“DON’T BRING UP THE PAST?! BEING CALLED THAT AGAIN, UGH. I DON’T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT EMBARRASSING TIME…” Papyrus yelled loudly, pulling himself to the edge of his seat. A knock came from the door; they both looked at it.

 

“It’s your turn this time, bro.” Sans’ red slivers moved to Papyrus.

 

“Well, it’s always my turn… but you did take care of getting our passage.” Papyrus stood up and walked towards their cabin door. He straightened up and tucked his cane into his arm while still holding it. The red beads in his eyes began to glow as he opened the door. “Yes? How may I help you?” Papyrus said in a kind tone as the train attendant looked up at him in surprise, but her surprise quickly faded as her iris’ started giving a faint red glow.

 

“I do apologize for disturbing you, sir, but I heard a yell and thought something might have been wrong.” She said while her body relaxed in the presence of the tall gentleman in front of her. Sans lightly snickered as Papyrus kept his composure. He bent over a little, moving his free hand to his chest.

 

“I assure you it was nothing to be concerned about. Just a little tit for tat between siblings. I’m sure a lovely woman has a few siblings yourself.” The stewardess blushed, still under Papyrus hypnosis.

 

“O-oh, no, sir. I mean I do, but-” Papyrus put a finger under her chin, silencing her.

 

“Make sure no one else disturbs this cart, understood?” Papyrus’ commanding tone made the stewardess’ eyes go dull.

 

"Yes." She replied quickly then turned away from Papyrus. The tall skeleton closed the door and returned to his seat when Sans spoke up.

 

“Damn, today is sunny, not a single cloud in the sky.” Sans scratched under his chin as the sun beamed onto him and the train took a turn. Papyrus leaned over from his seat, moving the curtain to block the sun.

 

“Really now, Sans. You can’t cover the window yourself?” Papyrus huffed, adjusting himself back into his seat.

 

“Heh, you know me. Too lazy to move.” Sans shrugged, shutting one of his sockets.

 

“Just sleep, Sans. I can tell when 2 hours are going to pass without you looking at your… cellular device.” Papyrus sighed, setting his cane next against his seat.

 

“You sure? I can give you my phone.” Sans pulled out his phone and leaned to hand it to his brother.

 

“And what will that accomplish? I don’t care to figure that thing out.” Papyrus pushed it back towards Sans.

 

“You’ll have to sometime, Papyrus. This age and the future will be relying on technology like this.” Sans’ point came across to Papyrus, which made him pout, hating to be wrong when his older brother made a solid point. He begrudgingly took the phone.

 

"Now, when you're holding it like that, just press the top button on the right side and it'll flash the time and the location," Sans explained to Papyrus. He looked at the phone than slipped it into his inner breast pocket. Sans' shoulders dropped as he saw that, then sighed. "Okay, I'll catch a few z's before we get there like you suggested."

 

“Good.” Papyrus nodded as Sans shifted into a more comfortable position. Shortly after, Papyrus noticed his older brother was out like a light.

 

**Today has been exhausting… Hopefully, our new place is just far enough from whatever city we're close to...**

 

Papyrus slipped the phone out and pressed the top right button. The phone flashed as the time and their current location was shown.

 

12:34 pm;

 

[Ebbot City]

Destination in 1 hr 45min

 

He put it back in his inner pocket and sighed. The vampiric skeleton felt the crawling hunger that he and Sans had learned to quell over the past 150 years.

 

**Just a little longer…**

 

His red beads looked towards the door.

 

**Though that stewardess was wearing too much perfume, she might be a nice snack…**

 

He shook his head to free himself of those thoughts.

 

**And what. Cause our master to go into a frenzy and force us to join him…**

 

He crossed his arms while his finger tapped the side of his sleeve. Some time had passed while he started zoning out on his tapping. He was thinking of what their new home would be like this time, though he had seen a picture of it when they were getting it. They've moved around so many times to Russia, India, Japan, and so many other places Papyrus couldn't remember them all. He was tired of moving, but he understood why they had to. Their master best put it as something like farming, you can't reuse the same soil harvest after harvest. Even though he hated to listen to him, he had been at this a lot longer than either of them.

 

Time flew by and Sans felt that he was being shaken. When he opened his sockets, he saw the train attendant that Papyrus had hypnotized, in front of him. Sans stared at her as she stopped.

 

“Oh, good. Master told me to wake by vigorously shaking you. Your luggage and all of your belongings are being set outside as we speak.” She said with a smile and a blank stare.

 

“Is your “master” outside already?” Sans asked, making quotey fingers over the word master.

 

“Yes, he is.” She replied instantly. Sans groaned before getting up on his feet.

 

"Take me to him," Sans stated, she nodded and led the way. As they walked down the train, Sans noticed Papyrus from a distance through the windows of the train, and could tell he was having trouble with the crowd. He could tell by Papyrus' body, how it wasn't his usual composed posture, but nervous and stiff. Sans walked to him as soon as they reached the door, "How many do you have?" Sans whispered to Papyrus.

 

“I have the conductor and 30 of the people around me...” Papyrus replied slightly shaky. Sans instantly saw whom his brother had taken over, but the others were easy to pinpoint because he could smell their fear. The red slivers started to glow as he approached the others.

 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Sans spoke out, waving in their direction. They jumped in fear at first, but after seeing his hypnotic eyelights, they then became scared for him.

 

“There’s a monster out there who started demanding to have his luggage taken care of.” A man spoke up; he looked like he was the father of the one next to him. Sans looked around.

 

**Good, I got the rest of them.**

 

"What are you talking about? There's just some eccentric man out there." Sans played it off, because he was making them see him as an ordinary human. He gave a motion saying, see for yourself. The father braved lookin g out first, his eyes giving a faint glow of red. Sans manipulated the man’s sight to see a tall fancy dressed man with slicked-back hair and handsome looks.

 

“I thought I...” The man stopped and thought for a moment.

 

“Forget about that, I’ll handle him, just go on and handle your day like any other.” Sans smiled, knowing they’ll forget about it. The remaining people sighed in unison and started acting like nothing was wrong. He headed back to his brother, seeing him still stiff, “Papyrus, relax. You have this; you’re control over them doesn’t need to be this strong. Just enough for them to think you’re just an eccentric asshole.”

 

“SANS!” Papyrus shouted at him as his brother chuckled. Sans patted his back.

 

"Sorry, sorry, but seriously relax. I'll take it from here." Sans watched as Papyrus shoulders dropped, relaxing a bit. The fierce hold he had on people started to lighten to the point to where his brother could take control. "Hey, everyone. We're trying to move, so how do we get a hold of someone that can help?" Sans stated as those who had gathered around his little brother started moving away as if nothing happened.

 

“Ah, yes. I saw how much luggage you were carrying; might I inquire where you’re heading?” asked the conductor as he stepped forward.

 

“Perhaps another time. Would you know anyone that is willing to move this for us?” Sans shrugged off his question and repeated his own differently.

 

“Of course, sir. I can get you their number, just give me a moment.” The conductor quickly ran off. The older brother looked up at his little brother.

 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” He said, slightly panting. Sans was used to controlling a lot of people at once, but it’s been a long time since he’d done it in broad daylight.

 

“I did, but I see she wasn’t doing a good job.” Papyrus fixed his coat, then pulled out his brother’s cellphone. Sans sighed as he took his phone back.

 

“You should have done so yourself.” He opened up the phone and started tapping the tips of his phalanges on the surface, typing in the next destination.

 

"And allow the humans to handle him?" Papyrus retorted as the red pins in his eyes looked down at his brother.

 

“Oh right…” Sans stopped his typing and imagined what might have happened, “Well, then good thing you were here then.” The shorter skeleton glanced up, he saw Papyrus was worn out from his earlier display. Though he wanted to tell him to take it easy, Sans stopped himself.

 

**He’ll only push himself harder if I voiced my concern… I hope the new area has a good hunting ground.**

 

As he thought that, he forced his raising hunger to subside for now. Papyrus watches over his brother as he fought himself. His red pins shifted as he spotted the conductor making his way back to them.

 

“All right, I’ve contacted them. I assumed you wanted your luggage to be moved as soon as possible. The main man coming is named Thomas, but here’s their information like I promised.” The conductor said as soon as he came up to them. Sans took a breath to collect himself quickly, then gave the man a nod.

 

“Oh, thanks. That’ll really save us on time.” Sans gave him a smile despite how frustrated he was feelin g at the moment, blasè in the face of  the conductor not being able to register how intimidating he looked when doing so. He slipped the information and phone into his pocket. “I do hope you won’t remember meeting, seeing or even speaking to us, right?” Sans said as his smile disappeared and his red slivers in his sockets brighten.

 

“Of course.” Everyone, Sans had a hold of, replied in unison, then continue about their business. The station prepared for the next group of people as the older brother walked over to a bench and took a seat. Papyrus followed him, but remained standing.

 

“Hey, Papyrus., I just realized something.” The shorter skeleton leaned back into the bench as his spoke.

 

“And what would that be, Sans?” Papyrus tapped the head of his cane as he was becoming impatient with all the waiting they were doing.

 

"We could have gotten a plane to the new location." The younger brother froze as Sans stated the fact. His thoughts quickly piecing together

 

“Then why, dear brother, DID WE TAKE THE TRAIN?! NOT TO MENTION THAT GOD FORSAKEN BOAT?!” Papyrus exclaimed, but no one around them took notice.

 

“Because the ‘master’ ordered,” the tall skeleton flinched as his brother continued, “and when he gives us an order… Well, you know. It’s probably punishment for what happened in Cuba.” Sans looks at his little brother who appeared to be sweating a little.

 

“We… shouldn’t repeat what happened in Cuba… ever again…” Papyrus lightly coughed as he managed to say that.

 

“Like the Wales incident.” The shorter skeleton cracked a smile as his little brother stared at him angrily.

 

"Yes, but that's for a completely different reason what happened in Cuba!” The tall skeleton turned away from Sans in a huff.

 

**Fuck you, Sans.**

 

He thought, remembering how chaotic it was in Wales with the women there. All of them were beautiful, they would fight amongst themselves and back then, that stroked his ego a too much. Afterall, beauty meant nothing if you were dead. The train whistle blew, Papyrus snapped back to reality from the sound. Both brothers looked on as the final passengers getting on the train while the conductor prepared to depart. Papyrus watched as few healthy-looking women that passed and got on the train, then sighed.

 

“Can we just pick up some on the way there?” The younger brother asked. Sans closed his sockets.

 

"We'll have to at this point, though it'll be eight this time from my guess," He replied as he estimated how much he, Papyrus, and their master would eat. He usually ate twice as much as the two of them. Sans suspected it was because he was as old or maybe older than the pyramids.

 

**Can we just get today over with already?**

 

The brothers both thought as they waited for this Thomas character to show. The train left the empty station. Papyrus took a seat next to his brother while looking over at him.  Sans' eyes stopped glowing, and Papyrus noticed him catching his breath as he watched him closely.

  
  


“Do you think eight will be enough?” The tall skeleton questioned, staring at Sans for a reply. The older brother didn’t answer at first, slightly surprised to hear that from Papyrus, who usually ate the least out of the three of them.

 

“Feeling like pigging out?” Sans said with a chuckle, but his little brother's expression didn’t change. With a bead of sweat forming on his skull, the older brother groaned, “We’ll see how many we can come across…” Papyrus nodded in response as they fell silent to handle their growing hunger. As a few minutes passed by, the two heard a gasp and a shout.

 

"What the fuck are monsters doing here?" A man yelled out as another tried to silence him. Sans looked over at them with a faint glow in his slivers, they soon went quiet in the empty station. He stood up and went to meet the men.

 

“Hey, I’m guessing you’re Thomas, right?” Sans stated. When the man tried to reply, the shorter skeleton held up a hand, “don’t talk, I’ve had a rough day and I want to head out as soon as possible.” They both nodded, then they headed back to where they came from. Upon returning they brought more men, and when they saw Sans, they also fell under his spell. Sans watched over them as they carried everything, except for one large item, into their 3 trucks.

 

Papyrus made his way over to the last piece of ‘luggage’. It was a large stone box that had elaborate pictures around it. There was a mixture between Egyptian hieroglyphics and a different set of ciphers that Sans and Papyrus grew to know to be their master’s preferred language.

 

"Sans, hold this for me," Papyrus told his brother before tossing him his cane. Sans caught it with easily.

 

“Need help?” The shorter skeleton said, though not expecting to go over and assist his younger brother.

 

"No, you're doing your part already," Papyrus replied as he crouched down and picked up the heavy looking sarcophagus with ease. He started walking over to the trucks, "Which one has the most space?" The men looked at each other before Sans walked up next to him.

 

"Just show him." The older brother let out a low growl as his patience started to turn to frustration from the hunger gnawing away at him. They did what they were told and opened up the least occupied truck. Papyrus set down and slid the ancient casket in. He turned as his gaze began setting on the man securing the box from moving around as they drive. The tall skeleton wasn't seeing him as a person anymore; he could see the blood pumping through the man, from his torso to his arms, legs, and head, flowing back to the source of the pressure, the heart. Resisting the urge to attack him, Papyrus' bead in his sockets started to glow again, taking control of him from his brother’s grasp.

 

“Tell me. Do you have a family?” Papyrus asked as his hand covered his fangs, trying to prevent them from coming out.

 

“A mother and father.” The man answered in a monotone voice.

 

"No children?" Papyrus questioned and quickly got a reply with a shake of his head. His gaze shifted to Sans who was staring at him. With their stares locked on each other, Sans growled.

 

"Let's get moving, Thomas. Here's the destination that you're heading to; I except to you to be there in twenty to thirty minutes." Sans spoke curtly to Thomas. The man could only nod as he motioned to the others. They all climbed into their trucks and started driving away, except for the one that Papyrus controlled. He stayed next to the tall skeleton. "You couldn't wait a few more minutes, huh?"

 

"Well, you have those ‘pills', why not munch on a few." Papyrus scoffed at him. Sans let out another growl as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the little baggy of pills. He took out a few as he opened his fangy maw, tossing them in like pieces of candy. His drool coated the pills while his tongue tried to push them towards his teeth, but they dissolved. Sans' sockets widened as a blood-like substance dripped between his teeth. The taste was similar to blood, but something was lacking. Swallowing what was in his mouth, he felt that it took some of the edge off. Papyrus stared in shock at Sans as what looked like blood dribbled out of his mouth.

 

“SANS!” Papyrus exclaimed, surprised at the bloody looking drool. The older brother looked up at his confused sibling.

 

“I… think you should try this, Pap.” He said as he hands the little plastic bag to him. Sans felt the blood substitute trickle down his mandible; his tongue slithered out to lick it up what escaped. Papyrus looked at it like he was holding something gross. He begrudgingly put his hand in the bag and took out a pill and put it in his mouth. Papyrus’ expression changed from one of distaste to astonishment, his hand came up to his mouth as his fangs started retracting. He looked down to his older brother. Sans looked back at him, “Do you think I should still tell her to stop?” Papyrus withdrew his hand as he thought about what to say.

 

“Just… make sure she covers her tracks…” Papyrus replied, returning the little bag. He stared at the man still under his control. The hunger that had taken a hold of Papyrus and made him see blood through the skin of his victim had waned. Sans pulled out his phone and started to tap on the screen, “What are you doing, Sans?”

 

“Well, we need to beat the movers to our new home, along with getting enough food for the three of us…” Sans paused for a moment to look at the man, “one less to worry about now.” His gaze returned to the screen of his phone.

 

“What are you planning?” Papyrus said with a very curious look. Sans didn’t say anything for a few moments as he itched his chin looking up at the sky.

 

**If this sun wasn’t so damn bright today…**

 

Sans sighed, taking in the environment, then glancing at Papyrus. "I'm planning on teleporting to certain spots along the way to the house," Sans replied to Papyrus' question and his younger brother didn't look pleased with the answer.

 

“Won’t that make you more starved then we already are?” Papyrus said in a lower and slightly angry tone.

 

“Well, this is an experiment of sorts, bro…” Sans spoke as a few beads of sweat form on his skull. The fact that neither of them could drive didn’t help the matter of the blood-craving brothers, especially since Sans sent their ride away to the house. Sans did think that the human they had could drive, but the speed they needed to go in order to beat the movers there; that was going to attract more cops than he could handle. “I just need you to handle gathering the prey is all…” Papyrus stopped himself from yelling, and thought about their circumstance like Sans had.

 

“All right… I’m guessing you’ll be eating those pills when we get to the spots?” Papyrus asked as he itched his wrist, then motioned for Sans to return his cane.

 

"Yeah, hopefully, it'll be enough to prevent me from going into a frenzy..." Sans replied as he scratched the other side of his chin. He returned his brother's cane then pocketed his phone, "I hope you're ready because I can't stand this sun any longer." Papyrus took his walking stick and used his other hand to beckon the human closer. As he got closer, Papyrus grabbed him by the arm.

 

“Alright, ready.” Papyrus stated as he put his cane to the ground. Sans put his hand on top of Papyrus’ then the three of them vanished from the front of the station.

 

Reappearing in front of a gas station, Sans let go of Papyrus and popped a few pills in his mouth. Papyrus looked over at his brother.

 

**God, if I didn’t have one myself, I probably would have started thinking he has a problem…**

 

He picked up his cane and let go of the man.

 

“Stay.” He ordered the controlled human, then turned his attention again to his brother, “How many for this stop?”

  
  


“Two, apparently this gas stop isn't too popular with the locals.” Sans turned to his brother with a socket closed, “scored low on reviews from what I saw on my phone.” He pulled out his phone and started looking at the next destination. Papyrus huffed as he walked up to a small group of people. He looked around to see if there was anyone else. There were none.

 

**Good, hopefully, this will be quick.**

 

He thought as the pins in his sockets began to glow. Though he spotted a camera turned in their direction, Papyrus flicked his free wrist as a flash of light blinked out from the motion. As he approached them, he set his cane to the ground.

 

“Pardon, but I need quick replies from you. Who here has children and/or is married?” Papyrus bluntly inquired. The group turned to face him and quickly get ensnared by him. There were five of them, and only one replied.

 

"I do..." The brunette answered. Papyrus looked them over; two were too skinny to be taken. One of the prospects was a woman who had a strong build to her, but wasn't fit. Papyrus could tell she had a kind soul and would last longer than the others because she would fight. The other was a built and well-toned man, but he was a good mark from how the woman acted. Her body was defensive, ready to defend the others at a moment’s notice. She probably knew something that the others didn't; that he wasn't a good person. Papyrus pointed at him.

 

“You. Join the other.” Papyrus ordered as his shifted his pointing finger to the man he enthralled earlier. As he began to move, the skeleton looked at the strong built woman, “Is there anyone inside?”

 

“Yes.” She replied instantly.

 

“How many?”

 

“Two.” The woman was quick to reply which improved Papyrus’ mood.

 

**Ah, she has a nice voice. If there was only enough time, I would have her sing a few bars.**

 

He thought as he looked over at the camera that was sliced in half.

 

**I don’t want to deal with more of those…**

 

Papyrus remembered that people can get lured away from cameras, then looked at the woman again.

 

"I need you to lure one of the people inside out here," Papyrus stated. She looked over at the brunette. He noticed that, then turned his attention to the brunette, "she thinks you can do it better. So, go and get one of them."

 

The brunette-haired woman nodded, unzipping her light sweatshirt to show her cleavage, then fixed her breasts in her bra to look bigger, before walking inside. Papyrus had looked away while she unzipped part of her top, and as soon as she left, he looked at the woman who went inside.

 

“She was best?” Papyrus questioned her.

 

“Yes. One of them was looking at her like she was a piece of meat.”

 

"Ah, I see…" That's all he could say before her friend returned with someone in hand, playfully giggling. As they approached, the brunette let go of the lady she lured in. She was quickly enthralled like the others. Papyrus quickly looked her over, she was similar to the kind soul woman, but she smelled of herbs and dried blood. He grabbed her arm and lifted up her sleeves, h e noticed multiple cut marks, both new and old, on her arms .

 

**Well. It’s either your lucky day or your worst day.**

 

“Follow me, and the rest of you will forget ever seeing us.” Papyrus guided the lady over as the group started to talk to each other again. Walking up to Sans, he looked at her and sighed.

 

"Okay, next place," Sans stated as he looked at his phone. The three humans held hands while Papyrus grabbed a hold of one of their shoulders. Placing the cane on the ground again, Sans once again put his hand on Papyrus', and they vanished.

 

This new place was a little more crowded, which made Papyrus stiffen. Sans popped a few more pills in his mouth and closed his sockets, heaving a big sigh. He opened them back up and looked at Papyrus.

 

“We’re taking three this time; I suggest taking those who have strayed from the larger group. Happy hunting.” Sans patted his brother’s back. Papyrus frowned, clearly upset with the new setting, but he took Sans’ advice. As he watched Papyrus circle around, Sans turned toward their current collection.

 

He knew Papyrus had a certain taste when he picked humans, usually healthy and with enough meat on their bones to produce to make enough blood to satisfy him. The two men fit that criteria; the girl looked a little worse for wear. She looked healthy enough, but Sans could tell by looking at her, she was probably going to be part of their ‘master’s’ meal.

 

The shorter skeleton's taste in blood wasn't too picky, as long as it quelled the hunger, anyone was fine. Though he didn't want anything that couldn't move or get away, that part of him hadn't changed since he was first turned. Sans did, however, learn to tell the difference between food and people. He looked at his phone; it had been ten minutes since the movers were sent out. Sans tapped on the next destination he already typed in, turning the camera of the 3d map to get a look at the area.

 

**Thank god for technology.**

 

Sans thought as he got a feel of the area through his phone and, a moment later, Papyrus returned with three curvy women.

 

"Aw, Paps. You shouldn't have." The older brother said with a teasing tone and smile. The younger sibling wanted to yell, but chose not to due to the crowd behind him.

 

“Let’s just get going.” Papyrus curtly told Sans as all the humans linked their hands. 

 

“Right, right.” The shorter skeleton agreed, feeling a faint wave of exhaustion. The tall skeleton repeated what he did at the previous stop as did Sans when they vanished.

 

They gathered twelve humans in total as they repeated the same formula until they got to their new house, beating the movers there. Sans looked in the bag and there were only four pills left. He didn't feel any backlash from eating too many, and he had consumed at least twenty in the past twenty-five minutes. He popped one more in his mouth, then hands the last three to Papyrus, who was looking extremely rough. Sans was impressed with how long he had been keeping control of the humans they had gathered.

 

Papyrus snatched them from his brother’s hand and put them in his mouth. After swallowing them, the hunger telling him to tear the humans apart and eat them all soothed to a gentle annoyance. The younger brother sighed in relief.

 

"Damn it, I feel like I'm acting like a damn drug-addict," Papyrus stated while his irritation could be felt in his voice. Sans chuckled.

 

“We are addicts, bro, but not to drugs.” He said as the tall skeleton looks at their new house.

It was a beautifully built, two-story, Victorian-style mansion. There were lots of windows, which Sans wanted less of, but it was Papyrus’ turn to choose the house. The building was well cared for; they were lucky to get it in the shape they did, especially considering how badly his little brother was set on it. 

 

He walked up a few of the steps, tapping the wood with his cane. “Well, it’s a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be...” Papyrus said as he walks along the pouch.

 

“Yeah, this place totally doesn’t scream, ‘Hey! Vampires live here!’” Sans sneered as he checked the time on his phone.

 

“At least, it’s away from the city!” Papyrus snarled back.

 

"Yeah, almost too far. The distance is going to be stressful on me if I'm teleporting like I did today," The older brother stated as he turned to his younger sibling, who was making his way back.

 

“Ah right...” He couldn’t retort what his brother had said, mainly because it was true. Sans was the main force in gathering food for them in recent years. With the leaps in technology, it made it easier for his brother to jump around. It frustrated Papyrus to no end, especially when it took him lon ger for him to adapt to changes .

 

**At least I know how to answer the phone…**

 

Papyrus thought as he walked down the steps, suddenly something caught his attention.

 

"There they are." Sans put his phone back into his pocket as he waved the trucks down. While the truck was coming to a stop, Sans red slits started to glow again to control the movers. As they came up to him, the shorter skeleton looked at the taller one, "Let's get them to work." Papyrus nodded and turned to the victims.

 

“Work with these men to move everything except the stone sarcophagus.” They nodded as they heard his order. The movers and the victims worked quickly to move everything in as the two skeletons supervised.

 

The sun began to set as they finished unloading the trucks, except for the one with their master in it. Sans walked over to the movers.

 

“Sorry, Thomas, you and two others can leave, but the others will have to stay.” Thomas, in a daze, grabbed one and pointed to the one Papyrus had ensnared. Sans looked over at him, then back to Thomas, “family?” The man nods, unable to speak because of the skeleton previous command still had a hold on him. Sans scratched his skull then pivoted on his heel and headed to Papyrus.

 

“What’s wrong, Sans?” He questioned as he spotted his brother walking to him.

 

“I need you to let go of the guy you got earlier,” Sans replied, gesturing to Thomas, Papyrus glanced over to him and then to the first man he enthralled at the station. The tall skeleton meets the red slivers in his brother’s sockets.

 

“Family?”

 

"Family," Sans stated. Papyrus gave a frustrated look but then nodded, letting Sans control him. The shorter skeleton motioned to him to follow as the two walked back to Thomas. Before Sans could say anything to them, the truck with the casket made of slabs suddenly made a loud bang sound. The brothers looked over as the truck landed on its wheels again.

 

“I’m tired of waiting, boys.” A voice echoed in the air, making the two sweat.

 

“Go now.” Sans quickly said to the three men. Thomas and the other two briskly got into the two empty trucks and sped off.

 

Papyrus made his way to the back of the truck, apprehensive to see his master standing on the other side. The back was filled with billowing black smoke, which made the monster’s porcelain white skin pop out even more. He floated down to the ground, and Papyrus flinched as the white creature reached out to him.

 

"Papyrus, you're looking absolutely starved. Was today really that bad or is your brother starting to starve you?" Gaster cooed at him as his palm, that had a hole in the middle, touched the skeleton's cheekbone and mandible. Papyrus hated this, this feeling of being unable to disobey this creature that turned both him and his brother into bloodthirsty beings.

 

“Today was atrociously sunny, not a single cloud today, Master.” He replied, holding in his hate for calling him ‘Master’ and for trying to pin blame on Sans, even if it was a joke. Gaster rubbed his thumb against Papyrus’ retracted fang.

 

"That sounds awful," Gaster said with a growing smile. The skeleton shivered, feeling the hunger radiating off of him.

 

"Sans has collected food for the three of us. I can only ask you to leave us six." Papyrus closed his sockets and bowed his head slightly as he stated his request. Gaster withdrew his hand and put a finger on his jawline, tilting his head to the side.

 

“It was that bad today, huh,” Gaster sneered as Papyrus didn’t move or give a reaction. He knew the intent behind Gaster’s words, which Sans made known earlier, so he was expecting it. The white monster sighed in frustration, “depends on how many he’s gathered.” He turned from Papyrus and walked away from the truck. Gaster first looked at the relatively large group of victims, but then shifted his gaze up at the house, “my, how very… large.”

 

As Gaster stared at the house, Sans looked at his brother, walking up behind their master. He gestured to him.

 

_ ‘How is his condition ?’ _

 

Papyrus gave a few motions back.

 

_ ‘Really bad, I asked him to leave six between the two of us, though it might not happen. ’ _

 

Sans grit his teeth as his hunger roared in anger. He started to shake, holding back the intense urge to feast. Gaster noticed the shift and approached Sans.

 

"Is the hunger getting to you, Sans?" His master asked while standing over him, staring over the one he sired. The shorter skeleton couldn't help but reply.

 

“That it is. How is the mansion to your liking?” Sans straightened himself from his usual slouching and tried to get his master’s attention off of him. Gaster’s stare stuck to the older brother, but then he stepped back and looked over at the people.

 

“Papyrus did the hunting this time, didn’t he?” The white monster said as he walked up to one of the women and caressed her hair, ignoring Sans’ question.

 

“Only due to the fact, I was teleporting us to get our meal.” Sans curtly said while Gaster leans in and smelled her neck. He licked her neck while his tiny fangs scrapped across her skin.

 

“Well, I know you go on our tastes, but sometimes this is a nice change of pace,” their master voice sounded rather pleased. Though the moment he finished his sentence, Gaster bit the woman’s neck. Letting the scent of fresh blood permeate the air, Sans’ drool started seeping between his teeth while he watched a small trickle of blood roll down her neck from the shallow bite of their master. Papyrus’ fangs started to slowly come out over his incisors. With a lick lapping up the blood coming out, he stood upright again and looked to the two shaking brothers. “I do hope we won’t have another incident on our hands while in our new home, right?”

 

“C-correct.” The little brother managed to say as his older sibling could only nod in response.

 

“I can also see that you two couldn’t manage to gather everything from our last home.” Gaster’s words became sharper while his sockets narrowed at the two.

 

“I apologize on behalf of my brother as well as myself, Master. W-we weren’t prepared for the sudden change and didn’t move like we usually did…” Papyrus, despite being overwhelmed by his hunger, stood up straight, managing to talk.

 

“Oh, Papyrus. I know.” Their master said with a smile and a light chuckle. His gaze turned to Sans and his smile waned, “you’ve had it the hardest, but can’t you pull yourself together like your brother.” Gaster jabbed at him, the shorter skeleton resisted the urge to growl at him for it would have been a terrible decision.

 

Papyrus watched, for it was thanks to his older brother that he could stand upright. Those last three pills did more than the younger sibling thought. Though teleporting while in the blazing sun took a lot more energy out of Sans than usual, and both Papyrus and Gaster knew this, only Papyrus actually cared. The tall skeleton moved to be in front of his brother like he used to do when they were children.

 

“Master, I would like to look at the inside of our new home,” Papyrus stated as his hands went behind his back to gesture to Sans,  _ ‘ just a little longer .’ _ Gaster shifted his gaze to the tall skeleton, seeing his face warped slightly from anger made their master’s smile returned.

 

“Come now, Papyrus. Don’t be too upset with me, I was just teasing him.” The monster wrapped his arm around Papyrus’, “besides, we can look at it together.” The tall skeleton didn’t let his resentment towards his master got the better of him as his arm was coiled. He imagined tearing his own arm off, just to get this nasty feeling off of him. The skeleton learned not to let ‘master’ get the better of him after his first uproar against him. That was how he got the cracks in his skull over his socket after all.

 

“Then, shall we?” Papyrus gestured towards the mansion, doing a sweeping motion with his cane.

 

“I suppose.” Gaster said while looking at the victims, “Just one moment...” His beads glowed a crimson red as he looked at the woman he bit earlier. Overcoming the control Papyrus had on her, the porcelain white creature beckoned her with his finger and she trots over. The woman stood there silently as Gaster leaned in to smell her lightly wounded neck. Without letting go of Papyrus’ arm, his smile grew as two much longer fangs jutted out from behind the smaller ones. She didn’t move as her rosy tinted skin started going pale while the vampiric monster gulped great amounts of her in. When the woman’s legs buckled, the master held her up with his available arm while he continued drinking. She soon fell limp, the skin around her eyes darkened, her lips were pale and slightly tinted blue. Gaster retracted his fangs he licked the remaining blood from his smile, “well, I needed that pick-me-up.”

 

He looked at Papyrus, tightening his grip on his arm. The tall skeleton returned his gaze, trying not to lose to his own bloodlust.

 

“Master, was that necessary?” The younger brother shook from his hunger in front of Gaster.

 

“I was starving, so I ate.” The white monster curtly replied, then turned his gaze to the rest of the victims. His eyelights started to glow again, taking the rest of humans from Papyrus, “Go inside.” Their master’s voice echoed as the brothers resisted the order, due to it not being directed at them. The victims rushed inside while he took Papyrus along, “you said you wanted to see the inside, so let us go see.” Gaster led the way, but the tall skeleton shot a look of discontent at his brother before going inside.

 

Sans panted, trying to get his hunger back under control.

 

**Damn him! Damn him! DAMN HIM!**

 

Sans clenched his hands into fists and his fangs gritted as his hunger fueled his anger. He wanted to scream into the air, but with their master awake and walking about, the skeleton kept it to a low growl. Sans' may not have the favor of Gaster, that was fine by him. Though he didn't envy Papyrus, the brother wanted to help him out of it in some way. Sans got his panting down as he looked over at the dead woman on the ground.

 

**What an unlucky girl.**

 

The skeleton thought as he noticed the cuts on her waist.

 

**Oh, right. She was from the first stop…**

 

He continues to stare at her motionless corpse, his hunger telling him to see if there was any more blood, but his mind made him shiver in disgust.

 

**No way, am I eating his leftovers.**

 

Sans pivoted on his heel and headed inside.

****

Papyrus left the door behind him cracked as Gaster let go of him. The tall skeleton turned and looked upon the giant foyer while the victims stood against the walls. There was a set of stairs that curved and connected to the second floor, and high ceilings that wide enough to hang a large chandelier. The floor had beautiful pearl-colored tiles of marble; It had black triangles on the top and bottom, forming hourglasses with how they were laid out. Papyrus looked at the fine craftsmanship of the pillars holding up the ceiling, and couldn't help but think,  **Okay, maybe I overdid it.**

 

The hallway echoed as Gaster gave out a chuckle.

 

"Well, now, I haven't seen this much space in a little over a century. I thought it was big, but I stand corrected." Their master said while putting a curled finger to his chin. Papyrus noticed light from the cracked door get wider before a shadow blocked some of it. Sans closed the door, then looked at the foyer. Awestruck at first, the shorter skeleton walked up to his brother. He gave Papyrus a look that said, ‘You overdid it.'

 

Gaster looked over at the brothers, giving them a smile.

 

“You both did well today, despite leaving things behind. I’ll forgive you since the last week of us moving has been unfavorable to you two. I must admit, I’m impressed with how much food was gathered so consider this a reward for your efforts.” Gaster said while tucking his arms behind his back. Black mist billowed out from his feet, quickly rushing out down the hallways, up the stairs, and covering the entire interior of the mansion. The two skeletons, even though they were creatures of the night, couldn’t see anything. Not the victims and if they weren’t standing next to each other, the brothers wouldn’t even know where the other was. This darkness sent shivers through Sans and Papyrus, for it was that same darkness that made them what they are today.

 

The black mist soon retracted and returned to their master, revealing everything they left behind from the move and from years past. A chandelier now hung from the ceiling and a couple of small tables stood next to some of the victims that weren’t there before. Gaster yawned as the black mist returned under him.

 

"I'm glad I ate something because moving everything made me hungry again," the white monster said while looking at the two, his hollow sockets expecting something from them. The brothers didn't have to wait for him to say anything as they bowed their heads.

 

“Thank you, Master.” Sans and Papyrus said in unison, not moving from their position. Gaster moved over to them, lifting their chins in each hand.

 

"I'm going to repeat myself, just in case you've forgotten in the past 10 minutes. I don't want you getting any ideas of escaping me again, though that hasn’t stopped you in the past. I would hate to hurt you two brothers, again." Their master sweetly told them as the pressure of his words weighted on the two. Sans and Papyrus nodded to their master in response, "good boys." Gaster removed his hands from them, walked to the middle of the foyer, and then turned to Sans and Papyrus, "I'm going to enjoy my meal in my room, so you're free to do as you please."

 

With those words said, he transformed into the black mist from earlier and seeped through the cracks of the left door. Papyrus stood up straight as soon as their master’s presence wasn’t in the room anymore. Tapping Sans’ shoulder, Papyrus started gesturing and signing to him.

 

_ ‘I guess we can’t plan anything for some time.’ _

 

The short skeleton sighed, returning signals and gestures.

 

_ ‘Now wouldn’t be the best time to talk about this…’ _

 

The younger brother huffed then walked to see what victims are left for them. Six, the number he had requested. The remaining humans left behind were three men, two of the three curvy women, and one woman who was tall, but slightly curvy in her own right. He motioned toward two of the men and the tall woman. They walked up to him like he still had control over them.

 

"I'll have these," Papyrus said to Sans as he walked to him. The older brother looks at the remaining victims and smiles at his little brother.

 

“Aw, you really do like me.”

 

"Shut up, Sans," The tall skeleton told his brother while he guided his share to the stairs. The shorter skeleton chuckled and gave a shrug, then beckons the remaining victims to him.

 

“So, are we eating together for our first night here?” Sans questioned as he takes the other set of stairs. Papyrus, making his way to the top of the stairs, turned to his brother.

 

“When haven’t we eaten together?” He replied and went to the first door in front of the stairs. Papyrus didn’t know what was behind the door, but with how the foyer was laid out, he was hoping it was some kind of ballroom. His claw-like phalanges touched the doorknob as his skeletal hand gripped it; giving a gentle turn and opening the door. The older brother reached the top of the stairs and saw past his younger brother.

 

They saw a moderately sized ballroom, not large enough for a big party like when they were in England and decided to gorge themselves on nobles for a night. Though, thanks to their ‘master’s kindness’, the room had some tables that were draped with cloth. The tables were stationed along two of the walls, leaving the floor mostly open.

 

Papyrus led the way into the room, flicking the light switch when he found it, making the large space well lit; Sans walked over to a table.

 

“Is this table good?” He turned to Papyrus and pointed at the table he stood in front of.

 

“Sans, we live here now, it doesn’t matter on the table… but, yes I like where that one is most.” 

Papyrus’ red bead looks quickly at the table as he replies.

 

“Heh, knew it.” He said while grabbing the cloth and, with enough strength, pulls it off in one go. 

The table, revealed, was made of red mahogany, its lacquer finish made the light reflect off of it like a mirror; Sans stared at his reflection.

 

**God, I look like shit…**

 

He sighed as he motioned to his victims to sit. They went over and took a seat while Sans passed by them, setting the cloth down on a different table. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted that there were two chairs missing, but before he could grab them; Papyrus had already set the two chairs down.

 

With their victims at the table, the younger brother couldn't wait any longer and his fangs came out quickly; he bit down on the man who sat closest to him. A little bit of blood sprayed onto Papyrus' face when his fangs sunk into the tender flesh of his victim. The red substance that sustained this man tasted so good to the thirsty skeleton. Gulping down what flowed into his mouth, he could not help but bite harder.

 

Sans drooled as he watched Papyrus drink. The older brother looked over at one of the women. He smiled hungrily. He moved closer to her, taking in her aroma, hearing her heart pump that delicious liquid that quelled this roaring hunger. Sans wanted to bite down on her throat and rip her open like a piñata, but Papyrus would yell at him for ruining his clothes. So, the skeleton caressed her leg, slowly spreading them. He took a knee as he moved her skirt out of the way. The older brother could see the perfect spot in her thigh to bite. Sans lifted her leg up as she sat in the chair. His breath when he opened his mouth kissed her flesh and made his victim shiver slightly. He, then, bit down on her soft and doughy thigh. The fresh blood almost made him go wild, but while he panted, the red substance flowed over his tongue and down his throat, making him drink deeply.

 

Papyrus' sucked out the last of what the man had in him; he pulled himself off of the limp and dead male sitting in the chair. His fangs remained out as his hunger wanted more, but the skeleton regained a bit of his mind from the thirst. Panting, Papyrus managed to gather himself enough to beckon the tall lady over. She stood up and walked over to be in front of the younger brother. He moved his hand to her cheek; he looked at her hazed eyes and sets his cane next to the dead man.

 

“Give me your hands.” Papyrus ordered her. She put her hands in front of her. His skeletal hands grabbed hers, putting one on his shoulder and the other remaining one in his palm. “Let’s see if you can follow my lead.” He took a step into a dance, though he started slowly to judge how well she can keep up. It had been a while since he’d had an adequate dance partner, and he missed the feeling . The lady took the same strides as the skeleton did. Papyrus picked up the pace and settled into a Viennese waltz. Even though they didn't have music to dance to, the younger brother didn't need it. He had practiced for a century and learned many versions of his favorite dance along with other dances. Papyrus and the lady looked like they were gliding along the floor while dancing. Though the woman tripped a little when the sound of bones cracking filled the air, Papyrus was able to adjust quickly before turning; he shot a look towards Sans.

 

Licking his fangs when he let go his completely drained victim. The dead woman looked like a skeleton, but with skin on it. He felt the burning sensation from his younger brother's glare and he knew why Papyrus was glaring too. The sound of bones breaking under pressure like crushing a can, made victims flinch, even the hypnotized ones. Sans stood up and moved to his next victim, which was a man sitting between the two women. He imagined how he would be screaming at the sight of the two if he wasn't under the influence of their ‘master'. The chase would have to be for another day and another meal.

 

"Off with the pants, buddy. I don't feel like having the taste of denim mixed within with my food," Sans growled as he orders his victim. The man stood up, unbuttons his jeans and dropped them to the floor.

 

“SANS!” Papyrus shouted, seeing what the man did as the dance rotated.

 

“Do you want blood to be sprayed everywhere?” Sans snarled at Papyrus. His little brother snarled back but didn't say anything. The older brother huffed, then turned to his meal; the victim had sat back down but their pants were still around their ankles. Not wanting to deal with maneuvering the legs before and after him eating, Sans grabbed a hold of the unzipped part of the jeans. With his strength, the pants ripped easily in the skeleton’s hands and like before, Sans took a knee and started drinking in his meal.

 

Papyrus’ dance slowly came to an end as he spotted Sans eating his next meal already. His own hunger started growing again. The victim was pressed against his body while they danced which made it worse, he tried not to drool as he leaned in closer to her neck. He listened to the entrancing rhythm of her heartbeat through her skin while his fangs rubbed against it. Papyrus moved his arms, coiling around her when his fangs pierced her smooth flesh.

 

The hollow air of the ballroom had the sounds of gulping as the brothers drank. They unlatched from their victims, taking a breath of relief while beads in their sockets glowed brightly. The night was forgiving as the brothers recovered from the edge of madness. Sans and Papyrus were so used to going to that edge, they experienced that insanity once but never again. The older brother stood up as the younger walked over, taking their last victims by the hand. The mansion reeked of blood while the full moon graced the night with its light.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was never expecting to make this chapter so long. I hope you all like it.
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you want to read more
> 
> Beta reader: AnnePAMGKRTH (12/14/18), Vixianna (6/29/19)
> 
> I would like to state that I don't replace everything my betas provide me, I do improve and adjust. I also like to give credit where credit is due. This might be my fanfic, but those who help me deserve credit too.
> 
> I drew out their appearance,  Sans and Papyrus 


	2. A Place of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The places of peace from the chaos of world aren't found easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, I could explain things but to get to the point, life got in the way. BUT OH MY GOD! 1000 hits! That's the most I've ever gotten on anything in my life. So exciting~~
> 
> I was so happy when I got 100 hits that I celebrated with some commissions~
> 
> Miyako47:  Sans  they drew a Papyrus but idk where it is.  
> Zwagyzonk:  Vampbros 1  ,  Vampbros 2   
> Malenchka:  Vampbros   
> Esuerc (NSFW):  Vampire Gaster   
> ZennyBB:  Vamp!fell Papyrus   
> Milffee:  Portrait 
> 
> Other artists I commission but couldn't find the posts:  thegrinningkitten  and  Rittoh 
> 
> My friend commissioned an artist, surprising me and they did an amazing job as well;  Cutthroat no Jutsu 
> 
> Thank you all!
> 
> Please enjoy chapter 2!

The sun was setting as Papyrus woke up to an unfamiliar room. He was startled at first, but then realized it was his new room. His eyelights moved to look around the large room, everything was set up, but not how he would’ve wanted. With a yawn, he got to his feet and realized he was still in yesterday’s clothes. Papyrus got irritated with himself.

**This is something Sans would do. NOT ME!**

He stopped himself from getting too aggravated. They both had a rough week and yesterday made things a whole lot worse. As soon as they were able to satiate themselves completely, the wave of exhaustion hit them hard; so hard in fact, that they left the bodies behind and were only able to find their rooms based on their own scent which was extremely faint. Papyrus huffed as he went up to the mirror, looking himself over and saw the dried blood spray on his face.

"Jesus, I hope it didn't get on my clothes. Blood is so hard to get out." He checked himself, then looks in the mirror again. "doesn't look like it..." The skeleton huffed as he started to undress, removing his tailcoat while he walked to his closet. He looked in and saw it was a walk-in closet, lined with his tailcoats, jackets, and waistcoats. His gaze shifted down and spotted the shoes he had collected over the years of him being a vampiric monster, lined up beneath the jackets.

Papyrus walked in and grabbed a hanger from the side of the coats. He put his tailcoat on the hanger, he inspected it again for blood. Not a drop on it, he grinned a little before he put it away. The skeleton took his shoes off and saw they got scuffed.

**Must have happened when I was hunting.**

Papyrus rubbed the scuff and put them in a different section from the rest. He walked to the other side and does the same with his waistcoat as he did with his tailcoat. His clawed digits knock into the cabinet next to the section of vests. The hollow sound made him curious, he wrapped his phalanges around the handle and pulled. The door slid outward, revealing a vast array of canes. Papyrus counted them and noticed one was missing. He thought about it, his expression grimaced.

**Right, it’s with the bodies… I need to clean up first…**

He shut the cabinet and took off his ascot, Papyrus placed it in a hamper in the closet. After selecting new clothes, the tall skeleton left his room. He shut his door and explored the hall, checking the rooms. Papyrus opened a door and found the bathroom. His pin-like eyelights looked straight to the bathtub. The skeleton’s expression changed to mildly annoyed as he saw that the tub was too small for him.

**All right, we’ll have to get a bigger bathtub…**

Papyrus huffed at the thought of taking a shower. Sure, those were quick but it didn’t get into the gaps of his bones like a bath did, especially a slime bath. It took him decades to find a good method to bathe. There were slime monsters, but Papyrus didn’t want to deal with their… sentience.

He shuttered in disgust as he remembered hiring a slime monster to help him bathe, ‘you taste so good'. Certain slime monsters ate dirt and grime, but when it said that to him, he killed it without a second thought. After that, he started looking for ways to create slime without it being a monster. Thankfully, Sans had a habit of getting pets, smart pets. Papyrus was grateful that one actually understood the chemistry and biology to help create slime. That pet had a grand life too after leaving, though he did visit a lot while they were in Germany.

Papyrus hung up his clothes before going over and turning on the shower. As the water sprayed out of the head, the skeleton undressed completely.

 

****

 

The sounds of pipes creaking while the water travels through woke Sans from his slumber. His red slivers lazily looked around his new room, it was a lot cleaner than he normally left it, especially after a tonight of eating. He licked his fangs as he recalled the soft flesh in his maw as he drank, the thought didn't make him hungry. Well, it did, but in a different sense. Sans stretched in the wide bed before sitting up. He gave a yawn, shifted a bit before he found the floor under his feet and shuffled out of his room. The door cracked was left cracked because he found it to be useless to close it all the way. Sans heard the noise of the shower down the hall.

**So that’s where the bathroom is… good to know.**

He walked away from the sound, exploring the other side. The older brother found the large library, six other rooms that had the bare minimum; after going down the stairs, he found the kitchen. Sans searched the pantry to see if he still had the dried herbs and spices. Looking through the cabinets, he found what he was looking for. The skeleton grabs the glass bottle labeled chives, he twisted the cap open and smelled it with his sockets closed.

**Still smells good, I should make a compound butter or presto…**

His claw tapped the glass as he thinks up of what to pick up from the store. Sans liked that some grocery stores were open 24/7, made things easier on him since he could look at what he was getting. The skeleton pulled out his phone to look up how far the closest store was.

“Shit…” Sans muttered in a low tone as he sees that it’s 48 miles away. “The city 20 miles away, why the fuck is the supermarket further away?!” He growled while slamming the chives on the kitchen counter. His hand moved over his face, giving an exasperated sigh. Sans’ metacarpals and phalanges rubbed down his face, settling around his chin as he started to think of a plan. He tapped the screen, he brought up a site that was selling houses. The skeleton scrolled through the section that was shown.

 **A house in the city would be good, but with how things are… hmmm maybe**.

He bookmarked a house in the middle of the city then continued scrolling through the listings. Sans had many houses under his name from all over the world; though when they moved, he’d let his favorite pet stay in the house and do whatever they wanted to it. His ability to see when to buy and sell while trading stock in the stock market made it so he didn’t have to sell his houses anymore. Though he was technically a ghost in the market, going on every few months; he’d make some serious bank for a while, then become inactive for a few months. Sans’ had lost track of how much he had in all, but he knew he could afford another house.

**This one is closer but it looks far too cramped.**

His clawed phalange swiped the house away, he continued to scroll until one caught his attention. It was a house that was lined up with other houses, brick to brick. Sans looked at the pictures of the inside; it was spacious, had a basement, four bedrooms were upstairs, and an attic as well as a large kitchen. The location wasn’t bad either, though Sans thought as he stared at the pictures.

**It doesn’t look bad from the pictures, but humans try to sell things that look better then they would…**

He sighed before closing his sockets to concentrate, his slivered eyelights glowed brightly out of the cracks of his shut lids.

The lights flickered along the dark street outside the house Sans looked at in the listing. The shadows darkened as two red slivers glowed in them. The lights looked up and down the street.

**Streets look quiet…**

Sans thought as he saw what the shadows perceived. He didn't need to teleport to the house, but he wanted to see how the area was and what the house actually looked like. The shadow moved and slipped under the door; looking inside, the pictures didn't seem to do it justice. The red slivers of light flickered as it shifted from the entrance to the kitchen, then to the rest of the house. The rooms were comfortably big and there was lots of storage space in the basement and attic. He turned his attention to the structure, pipes, and wiring of the house. The shadow slithered into the place between the dry walls, inspecting everything inside. The pipes going to the bathroom looked like they needed replacing, but everything looked good.

“Sans!” The sound of his younger brother’s voice shocked him and broke his concentration, making his sockets pop open. With the glow subsiding, Sans looked up to Papyrus who looked cleaner than last night. Papyrus ivory-colored ascot hadn’t been done yet, but that didn’t stop him from being dressed to the nines as always. His dress shirt was black today and his waistcoat had matched in color to the ascot, the dark shirt made the light colors pop more. The older brother grinned at his younger brother.

“I see you found the bathroom. Did you get naked?” The short skeleton said fighting himself from having his smile grow.

“Of course, I did, why wou- Sans, don’t.” Papyrus realized what his brother is trying to do, shooting him a glare, but that didn’t stop him.

"'Cause that really got the shower turned on," Sans said it as he wore a big shit-eating grin. There was a pause while Sans held his smile.

“… It’s far too early in the night for your shit, Sans.” The tall skeleton growled than went to tie up his ascot, “what were you doing?”

“The usual,” Sans’ gaze shifted back to his phone, tapping the screen over the contact info of the agent in charge of the listing. Papyrus sighed, finishing tying the ascot and placing a decorative pin in it.

“You haven’t gotten tired of collecting pets?” The younger brother said to the older.

“Sorry to disappoint you, bro, but I can’t help that they’re so cute. Besides, I like taking care of them.” Sans said with a gentle smile.

“They always leave though.” The tall skeleton said as his red eyelights shifted to his shorter sibling.

“I don’t mind. After all, their lives are shorter to where ours aren’t.” Sans looked up from his phone, Papyrus stood there with a look of disgust, “what’s up, Pap?”

“Just thinking about cleaning up.” Sans knew what he meant as soon as his brother said those words. The shorter skeleton heaved a sigh before joining Papyrus at the table.

"I can get some meals for the future to handle it," Sans said, looking up to the taller skeleton.

"Hmmm, well, I wouldn't want to get blood on myself," Papyrus said while imagined.

"Even though they're drained, it's settled." Sans moves toward the door, "I need a good feel for the city anyways." He shrugged, putting his phone back in his pocket and teleported away, leaving Papyrus alone in the kitchen.

Papyrus huffed as he turned on his heel, leaving behind the empty kitchen. The clacking from his shoes filled the lifeless house until the monster came to the stairs. The skeleton looked up the stairs, staring at the door to the ballroom. Papyrus moved his phalanges together, rubbing his thumb against his fingers. He wanted to get his cane back, but he knew the horror behind those doors. The sight of dead bodies didn’t bother him, it was the smell. The skeleton may be the one to do half the damage in that room, but that didn’t mean he wanted to clean it.

The vampiric monster lingered a bit longer before returning to his room. He arrived in his chamber; the skeleton strode to his closet, opening the cabinet of canes. Papyrus didn't want to stay in the mansion alone with their ‘master'. Instead, he thought this was a good opportunity to walk the grounds of their new home, considering how large their new abode was. He decided to take a cane made of locust that has aged finely making the wood harder than what it once was. With its black staining, it made the white gold head pop more. Papyrus tucked it under his arm, grabbed a jacket and headed out. He slipped the coat on as he let the door shut behind him.

 

***

 

Sans blinked in front of the house that he was looking at earlier. It was smaller than the mansion, which was a plus in his book, and the feel of the neighborhood gave to the skeleton wasn’t bad either.

**I’ll have to make an offer on this place in the morning.**

He dreading that he would have to stay up for that long made him groan loudly, but that didn’t distract him too long from the sound of gunshots in the distance. His brow furrowed and his slits started to glow.

**Well, well. Trouble in this neighborhood?**

He teleported to the end of the street, keeping close to the building. The skeleton peeked around the corner, spotting movement a block away. Sans blinked into an alley that was closer to the movement. When he did, the monster found them in the path as well. There were three rather scrawny looking men, one held a gun but they were all panicking over the man who was rather well dressed.

**The man must have been an office worker.**

Sans quickly gathered that it was a mugging gone wrong. The smell of blood from the man was potent in the air, luckily the vampiric monster wasn’t thirsty, but the beast within was excited. That dark excitement made his presence known to the panicking muggers. They quickly became afraid; for Sans didn’t hypnotize them to see him as anything else besides what he truly looked like.

The one holding the gun unloaded his clip onto Sans while screaming. Five bullets came flying towards him, to which he didn't move out of the way or even dodge. Instead, he took all the bullets; two went through his chest breaking some ribs, another two went through his humerus on either side and the last went through his skull, entering just above his left socket. Sans was about to fall forward but then caught himself. The men stood there horrified, too scared to move as they watch him stand back up. The sounds of small crackles could be heard in the night sky while the bones repaired themselves. Sans' smile grew wide as smoke billowed out from the healing.

“Hey, didn’t your mother teach you any manners? Because that’s not how you greet strangers.” The skeleton said with his slivers locked onto them. The muggers felt a chill through their bodies. They became still, unable to move but the fear in their eyes remained, for the monster had them by their souls. Sans walked over to the man on the ground; his eyes were filled with tears and his breathing was shallow. The skeleton looked the human over. The monster saw two bullet wounds; one in his chest and one in his stomach.

**From knowing the human anatomy, he doesn’t have long to live…**

Sans sighed, then spotted the wallet the man must have been trying to hand over to his muggers. He squatted down and picked it up, opening it to see its contents. The usual things were found in it; a credit, bank, insurance, ID card, but there was a worn piece of paper. His phalanges pulled it up, Sans’ sockets go dark. It was a picture of a child hugging the man around the neck. They had a green sweater with a yellow stripe on it. The child had rosy cheeks and a mischievous grin. He looked at the man’s ID; his name was apparently John.

“John, is this your kid?” Sans asked, but the man didn’t seem to be responding. The skeleton smacked John’s face, “come on, John. Fight the sleep and answer me.” John’s glazed eyes look up at the monster, giving a weak nod.

**Fuck.**

Sans slipped his arm under the limp man, “Fight off death. If you don’t, you won’t see their face again.” He may have said that, but it’s been a long time since he’s spared anyone from death’s throws.

 

***

 

A twig snapped under the weight of Papyrus’ shoe as he strolled behind the mansion. He explored the vast land that now belonged to them. The skeleton came across a bunker that was long forgotten, he didn’t get a chance to look inside due to the hinges being rusted shut. Sure, he could easily kick the door in, but then how would he get it closed again. Not to mention he didn’t want to scuff another pair of shoes.

**Perhaps another time…**

He turned away from it and continued along the line of trees. Papyrus noticed how nice the trail was, but it wasn't well maintained as the mansion was. He was slightly disappointed at that fact, but the skeleton continued walking until something caught his eye. Papyrus strolled up to it and recognized it as a tent. The monster gathered after looking at it that someone was staying there. Before he went to look for whomever it was staying on their property without permission but they came to him. A light shined onto the skeleton, he squinted from the brightness, moving his hand to block the beam to see.

“Who the fuck are you?!” An elderly woman stood there with a flashlight pointing it at him. She didn’t seem scared of him nor did she care. The woman walked right up to him, “who the fuck do you think you are walking into my campsite?!”

“I’m the owner of this particular piece of land and you’re staying on it without me or my brother’s permission.” Papyrus glared down at her since she was so short compared to him, “I would _**appreciate**_ it if you got that light out of my face.” He swung out his cane and forces the flashlight down to the ground. She was stunned at first due to how fast he moved, but then got very irritated.

“Bullshit! They would never sell to monsters, they were fucking racists!” The old lady snarled at the tall monster.

“Money is a good way to persuade the greedy.” Papyrus retorted as he set his cane back to his side. His expression hadn’t changed since the human appeared, he kept his cool, “now, before you go and interrupt me, _**what are you doing here?**_ ” He asked, his spoken words had weight to them. She didn’t seem to want to answer, instead hid what she went to get while she was away. Papyrus noticed her shift, he took a step toward her.

“Not another step!” The elderly woman shouted at the skeleton, using her free hand to pull out her hunting knife.

“Well, you just answered my question and I don’t remember it being hunting session...” Papyrus’ red eyelights glowed brighter to help see the animal she was hiding, luckily it’s fluffy tail dragged on the forest floor making it still visible to him, “especially, foxes.” The woman had fear in her eyes while she witnessed the beads of light in his sockets started to glow, “Not to mention, you’re trespassing on private property.” He took another step.

“W-well, it wasn’t a couple of days ago.” She softly muttered, trying to not to let Papyrus hear her.

“I’m afraid that’s not true either. The previous owners may not have been around, but they took care of the mansion so there was staff occupying the space prior. So, you can’t say it was abandoned.” Papyrus tucked his cane under his arm and took another step forward. The woman took a step away as he continued to talk. “I would hate to get the police involved on this very lovely night.” The ground crunched under his feet as he got closer to her.

The old woman lunged her knife towards him, but he stopped the blade with his metacarpals. He quickly disarmed her with one hand, throwing the knife into a nearby tree. She turned quickly, dropping the fox she killed and ran away from the monster. Papyrus shifted his feet into a position to launch himself forward. He dashed quickly towards her, but he went past her and stopped in front of her.

“Now, now. Let’s not brash about this.” Papyrus said as he grabbed onto the woman, his eyes giving off a stronger glow, “Besides, I believe I have a job for you.” The old lady looked into the glow with fear, but then relaxed and went limp into the skeleton’s arms. He let go of her, letting her stagger before passing the old woman, “Follow me, we have quite the walk to return to the mansion and you’ll be busy for the rest of the night.”

 

****

 

The shorter skeleton was burning very little of his magic keeping the muggers still; since he didn't want them running away while he was preoccupied with trying to save the man on the ground. Sans dug his tongue into the bullet wound of John's stomach. The man groaned from the pain as the red ecto-tongue searched for the bullet. As he found the small piece of metal, the monster loosened it from the flesh before sucking. With the suction, he managed to get the bullet out along with some putrid blood. Sans spat out the blood and bullet into the dark alley. The skeleton's blood red lights shift to John's face.

"Hey, John. You with me?" he smacked the side of the human's face. John opened his eyes and looked at the monster with his blood covering his fangs. The pain from his stomach started fading, but the pain John's chest remained. He blinked in response to the words said at him, not having the strength to even nod. "Come on, buddy. I'm helping you out here, just fight it."

Sans shifted up, spitting out the remaining blood from his mouth. He licked the wound first, hearing John groan in pain, then dug in his tongue. The human clenched his teeth as the pain became overwhelming, he tried to scream, but only a soft cry came out.

Just like the stomach, Sans found the bullet, loosened the flesh and sucked the metal piece out of the wound. The skeleton spat out the small metallic slug, then rummaged into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a piece of monster candy. He can’t remember when he got them, but its made of magic and magic doesn’t go bad. Sans shoved the piece of candy into John’s mouth.

“Sorry, I’m not very skilled with healing magic, but this will get you stable.” The monster said as the man eats it. From what the vampiric creature could see, his wound healed up enough to make him stable, but moving him would reopen them. Sans pulled out his phone and calls 911, “hello? Yes, I like to report a shooting, the people seemed to have gotten away...” The marquise slivers in the skeleton’s socket moved to look at the muggers as a wide smile came to his face, “but I found a man gravely injured, please get here as soon as possible… Where am I?” Sans picked himself up, moved to the street and looked at the street sign and the building next to the alley, “Liverpool Ave, next to apartment building 421… Please get here soon.”

The skeleton hung up the phone and walked down into the side street, squatting down next to the man, “help is on its way, good buddy. I trust you’ll forget about me, so take care of your kid,” He patted the man on the head and then teleported away with the muggers.

 

***

 

Papyrus returned to the mansion with the elderly woman in tow. He noticed how still the mansion was; it wasn't eerie but calm which meant the ‘master' was sleeping and he was going to continue his slumber until he got hungry again. Gaster was a very old creature from what he and his brother gathered, just his sarcophagus alone dated back to around 400 B.C. They hoped that they wouldn't turn out to be like him if they ever got to be his age.

Papyrus couldn't help, but glare at the door leading to the slumbering creature who forced the brother to call him, ‘Master'. He turned to his captive, snapping his fingers, then motioning her upstairs. She didn't waste time and climbed up the stairs with Papyrus closely behind. The woman stood by the door, waiting for the skeleton. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

“Use your light and fetch my cane from this room.” Papyrus held the door for her as she turned her flashlight to the dark ballroom, walking into the room. The tall skeleton watched her wander in, seeing the light illuminating the darkness. His eyelights caught the corpse of the first woman his brother drained dry, she looked like a mummy if mummies had day old skin. If he was a normal monster, he would have cringed, but he was far too used to seeing it to react properly; though he still hated what he became. The woman picked up the cane that was next to the dead man and returned to the monster. He collected the fancy walking stick from the elderly woman. Papyrus looked over his shoulder, towards the entrance.

**Where are you, Sans? You better not have gotten into any trouble.**

Like the devil, his brother’s silhouette appeared on the other side of the door. Before he opened the door, the younger brother could smell the humans that were with him. The tall skeleton went to go greet his brother with the lady following close behind.

Sans walked into the foyer to see Papyrus and an old woman, “who’s that?” The shorter skeleton asked as the muggers were dragged in behind him.

“Don’t know, I was walking our new property, and found her with her kill.” The younger brother replied while looking at the men who looked like they are about to piss themselves.

“Kill? Like us or like hunters?” Sans looked up at Papyrus while he walked up to one of the men who whimpered. The short skeleton recognized that she was under Papyrus’ hypnotism, “never mind. I can see she’s not a vampire, but what did she kill?”

“A fox.” The tall skeleton curtly said to the shorter skeleton while he grabs the chin of the man in front of him, forcing him to turn his head from side to side.

“Well, that’s illegal and it’s not hunting season either.” Sans examined the old woman that’s standing by.

“Why did you pick up such scrawny men?” Papyrus let go of the chin of the whimpering man, “And they’re not under control either.”

“They’re… a work in progress.” His tone was chilling which made one of the men cry from fear. Sans looked over at him and shrugs, “sorry, pal, but you and your buddies shot a man-”

“Oh, really now.” Papyrus chimed in, cutting off his brother as the pin-lights in his sockets starting glowing intensely at them. The shorter skeleton smacked the taller one.

“Pap, don’t waste your energy, especially when they’re _**in**_ the manor." Sans gave Papyrus a look as his eyes pointed to the door their ‘master' disappeared behind. He took a bit to realize what his brother was implying. When it hit him, he snapped his fingers, releasing control on the old woman. As she shook her head from the disorientation, the three men were put down and released.

“Now, you four are welcome to leave, but-” The three men bolted in different directions that weren’t anywhere near the actual door. One opened a door to the closet, another went upstairs, and the last one went to the kitchen. Sans sighed as he continued to the confused woman in front of him, “good luck finding the actual door to the outside.”

"Who the fuck-" She started saying than sees Papyrus standing next to the shorter skeleton who stood a little taller than her, "YOU! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE ME?! THIS IS KIDNAPPING!"

“Can’t kidnap a person who technically doesn’t exist anymore.” Sans shrugs at her while closing his sockets.

“What’s that mean?” She hisses at him, but that doesn’t faze him.

“I’ll let you in on a little something, as soon as you set foot into this manor. Everything about you, and I do mean everything, has been erased from the outside world. The only one who remembers you is, well...” Sans appears right in her face, his sockets completely dark, “ _ **you**_.” The woman fell backwards, landing on her ass and dropping her flashlight. The light rolled across the floor and the look in her eyes said it all, she was completely terrified of Sans. The shorter skeleton couldn’t help but snicker at her.

"Come now, brother. We've shown them that they can't get away from us. We should gather them again so they can get to cleaning." Papyrus added.

“What. Is that why you kidnapped us?! To do your fucking cleaning!” The woman protested, but they both ignored her.

“Well, if it bothers you that much bro-” Sans started to say, but his younger brother cut in.

“It does. I don’t want them to start to smell. It’s wretched.” Papyrus complained.

“Don’t fucking ignore me!” She raised her voice at the tall skeleton since she already scared of his older brother. He grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt lifting her off the ground.

“I would normally not handle a woman so roughly...” Papyrus said with a low growl in his voice, “especially one whom I’ve just met. But considering your attitude and your crime on our property...” She realized after the shift in his voice, he was just as dangerous as the shorter one, “ _ **Learn your place, mortal**_.” The woman whimpered at his words. The skeleton put her back on her feet, but when he did, she noticed the other one had vanished.

“W-where did the other one go?” The elderly woman managed to whisper out.

“That isn’t your concern.” Papyrus curtly replied, leaving no room for more questions.

Sans had appeared around the corner with the men in tow, “Found them.” He looked over at the women who had met his eyes, “and now I got all of them.” As he said that, she felt herself go limp and her mind went hazy. Her eyes matched the men, Sans had them under his control.

"Good." Papyrus stated, "I can take control if you want to, you know, make something."

“If it was daylight out, I would take you up on that, but I’ll be fine for tonight. Especially since we ate yesterday.” Sans shrugged at his brother, “but you can order them around as I look at what we actually have in the kitchen. I can do that with one socket closed.” The tall skeleton nodded as he noticed the shadows darken when his brother closed his socket and a red dot was in one of the human’s shadows. He turned to the group of humans.

"All right, you two..." Papyrus pointed at two of the three muggers, "You'll start digging a deep pit in the back of the manor." The younger brother looked at the other two, "As you two will work together to move the bodies out from the ballroom and move to the pit when it's ready." Papyrus walks over to the door and opens it, "There are shovels in the shed, I'll show you where that is." The two assigned diggers move past him as the appointed cleaners went to the ballroom.

Sans watched them move about, “Remember, Pap. You need to be at the door, in order for them to leave.”

“Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me, I had forgotten for a moment there.” The younger brother looked at one of the diggers, “There’s a small shed that’s unlocked in the back, the shovels should be in there.” With a nod, the diggers made their way to the back. Sans turned and went into the kitchen once he knew the situation has been maintained. Going back to the cabinets, he took out the dry ingredients and looked them over.

**Okay… I can only make rice… I wonder if that’ll be enough…**

Sans thought as he started preparing a pot to fill with water, then a sudden realization hit him.

**Shit, the woman is a hunter… I could have her hunt something down cause I really don't want to… but not right now. Papyrus needs her for cleaning.**

The running water echoed out of the kitchen, Papyrus stood at the doorway while the cleaners brought down the first body. He stared at the corpse before opening his mouth.

"If they're not done with the pit yet, stack the bodies close to where the pit will be." They both nod before heading out the door, carrying the deceased to the back. Papyrus' gaze stuck onto the body of the girl that their ‘master' ate to torture the brothers. After staring for a couple of minutes, the cleaners returned. The skeleton stopped them, "Pick up that one and put it with the others." His phalange pointed at the corpse. The cleaners followed the direction of where he pointed and moved to pick up the body, carrying it to the back. This continued for a few hours when the cleaners were done upstairs, Papyrus opened the door to the basement. He knew that there were bodies down there as well, but he didn't know what condition they were in.

Luckily, the cleaners weren't ready to be meals yet. When they traveled down to gather what remained, they returned with corpses completely intact at first. They repeated what they did before until the body of the last victim. Papyrus saw the corpse had their limbs torn from them, their eyes were gouged out, and their torso was a bloodied mess so only their bones would be able to tell what their gender used to be. The skeleton remembered how their ‘master' would "play" with his food making the other victims watch while his plaything screamed for help to them. The look of horror that came across the human's face as they realized their screams and fighting were for not was what he loved. After all, no one was going to look for them and no one was ever going to find their bodies either. Papyrus gripped his canes that was tucked under his arm. He spaced out as the cleaners moved past him until he felt a hand on his back. The younger brother jumped and looked to see his older brother standing there.

“You okay, Pap?” Sans asked. Papyrus gave a light, but dry cough.

“I’ll be fine, Sans.” He replied, “How’s the preparation going?”

“There wasn’t that much to prepare. Rice cooks quickly and I knew it was going to take a while for everything to get done. So, I made some rubs…”

“Well, at least you were-…” Papyrus started to say.

“Then I took a nap.” Sans cut the little brother off, looking at him with a knowing smile as he got irritated with him.

“What if you lost control of the humans, Sans?!” The tall skeleton exclaimed.

“Well, I didn’t and I haven’t in the past either. So long as my ‘eyes’ stay on them, they’re not going anywhere.” The shorter skeleton pointed out to his little brother while tapping on the ridge of his sockets.

“… Right, that thing you do with the shadows.” Papyrus turned from his brother and started to walk to the back.

“Yep, comes in handy when I don’t want to move.” Sans chuckled lightly as he followed.

“Lazybones…” The tall skeleton muttered under his breath. They walked a short distance before reaching the back of the manor, where the cleaners were finishing putting the last body in the fairly deep pit. Papyrus walked past them and went to the shred, the red lights searching the little shack for something. He found a container with liquid in it; the smell from it was sweet, but there was also a sickly chemical odor. The tall skeleton knew the familiar substance to be gasoline. Papyrus turned and found the victims putting in dry leaves and sticks into the hole. The younger brother looked over at his older, without saying a word.

“It’s kindling, bro.” Sans shrugged with his hands in his hoodie pocket. Papyrus took one of his canes and tapped the container.

“Have someone get this.” The tall skeleton said to his brother. The shorter skeleton sighed as his marquise slivers moved to one of the men. He pointed with his head to the shed, without any other order, the man walked over next to Papyrus, “Pick it up.” The skeleton tapped the top of it again. The man did as he was told and grabbed the canister of gasoline, walking with it over to the pit.

"Okay, we'll need some dry wood too," Sans stated, three of the humans started moving like they were ordered to. They gathered old wood and dry logs, then threw them into the pit, "alright, and some gasoline in the mix should get the fire really burning." After saying that, Sans nodded to the man holding the container. The man started splashing it over the wood and bodies in the pit. When the container was empty, the shorter skeleton pulled out a matchbox from his pocket.

“Sans, where did you get those?” Papyrus asked as his pin-lights stare at his brother without him turning his head to face him.

“My pocket.” Sans grinned as he replied. He heard his little brother sigh in aggravation, the shorter skeleton couldn’t help but chuckle at him.

"That's not what I meant," Papyrus growled, watching Sans pull out 5 matches.

"Well, I got them when you weren't looking." The skeleton curtly said before striking them against the box. Both skeleton monsters' wince from the brightness of the matches catching fire. Sans held them together and down so they'll burn steadily, then he dropped them in the pit. The monsters brace themselves for the sudden brightness from the pit. The bright fire erupted from the hole but quickly died down after a minute. Sans glanced inside, the kindling and wood were burning nicely while the smell of cooking flesh started to fill the air. Papyrus pulled out a handkerchief from his inner pocket and put it over his nasal bone.

“Sans, I don’t want to start smelling like burning flesh, so I’m going for a walk.” Papyrus started to walk away when he said that, but his brother stopped him with his words.

“With two canes? You’d look ridiculous.” Sans walked up to his taller sibling, “Give me one and I’ll handle everything here.” The shorter skeleton offers his hand, Papyrus looks both over and handed the one he had yesterday to Sans.

“I plan to be back before sunrise.” The little brother voiced before heading out.

“Okay, see you in 3 hours bro.” The older sibling replied as he supervised the meals and the burning pit. Papyrus walked until he couldn’t see the light of the fire anymore. He stopped and looked up at the night sky, the stars weren’t too bright because of the cloudy weather. The air was crisp on his bones, the skeleton looked away from the cloudy night sky and stared ahead.

**I wonder how long it will take me to get to the outskirts of the city…**

Papyrus pondered, unlike his brother, he couldn’t teleport from place to place. So, the skeleton made do with the abilities that he and Sans had acquired after being turned. As much as he liked long walks, he wanted a place away from his brother and their ‘master’. The woodland area around the manor was nice, but he could feel the watchful eyes of that creature that was sleeping in the basement.

Wisps of shadow swirl around the tall skeleton while his cane became a small of little the size of a marble. His figure disappeared into the swirling darkness and form a raven. His raven form was slightly larger then most of its kind and its appearance was odd. This bird had his skull with the cracks in over his socket was exposed as well as his spine and legs. Papyrus in this state adorned black feathers on his wings and neck that flowed over his chest, though some of the ribs were still showing. When he opened his wings to take off, the underside of the wing revealed the bone structure of it.

He took to the skies, feeling the night air under his wings gave him some relief. For in the atmosphere, Papyrus didn't feel like he was bound to stay to their ‘master'. He wouldn't abandon his brother and the skeleton never regretted what transpired that night that changed them. If he had to do it again, he probably wouldn't have left the house. The small house they worked hard to get, where they were finally making a name for themselves; that place probably no longer existed. Papyrus flew through what seemed like an endless sky over the city. He glided and shifted his direction as he spotted an opening in a dark park. The wisps of shadows swirl once more as Papyrus regained his normal appearance. The glowing marble landed in his hand regaining its original state as well. The park felt peaceful, despite there being no lights. That didn't bother him since he could still see. Papyrus' eyelights glowed in the darkness. He looked around, hoping the park was empty of any life, but the only sounds he heard were from the animal's heartbeats that were asleep in the trees. The tall skeleton sighed in relief.

**At least it’s just that… I prefer to be alone right now.**

A new home and a new place to adjust to, it was a bit overwhelming. It always was, especially with how fast the world is evolving. Papyrus knew he was behind the times, but he was too stubborn to give up what he enjoyed especially if it meant making their ‘master' upset. Their sire was upset when they first moved out of Europe, trying to force him to wear turbans, sherwanis and the like. Though there were some garments to his taste, he never wore them when they lived in India. Papyrus felt it was his way of saying, "fuck you." to their ‘master'. It worked for a while, the frustration that was on his face made Papyrus want to laugh. Though after 30 years, their sire stopped caring what they wore in the areas they moved to. Papyrus collected garments from different areas but preferred clothes from the Regency era. The skeleton reminisced as he walked the brick path.

 

****

 

Sans watched his younger brother walk away until he was out of sight, then pulled out his phone and started to text.

 

Sans: hey Eva, you up?

He maintained a watchful eye on the victims as they shuffled around, making sure there was nothing left of the bodies. The skeleton brought his phone back to his line of sight as he heard a ding.

Eva: Jesus Sans, it’s 6 am. What do you want?

Sans chuckled as he started to type back.

Sans: i’ve never been him, but thank you for saying otherwise~. XD but i’m contacting you regarding the pills.

Eva: How are they???

The skeleton was impressed by how fast she replied, maybe she was excited to hear something on the matter after everything that happened.

Sans: they’re almost perf, way better than the old ones.

Eva: Almost?

Sans: yea, they’re missin’ somethin’ bit idk what.

Sans: but* ha!

Eva: Can you tell me more?

Sans: i would, but we ate them all.

Eva: We?

Sans: me and paps

Eva: I thought he hated the pills…

Sans: the old ones.

Eva: Ah.

Sans: point is we need more, how many can you make without getting caught?

The vampiric monster stood there, waiting for a reply. A few minutes pass before his phone dinged again.

Eva: Depends on how much you need.

Sans thought about it before replying. He used his digits to help calculate the figures in his head. The number needed depended on how the week transpired, he rather has too much than too little.

Sans: about 5 times as much as last time.

 

Silence came to the phone, he waited as the smell of burning flesh started to wane while the pit continued to be ablaze. Sans looked over at one of the victims, “how much has burned away?” The man he spoke to talked over and looked into the pit.

"The bones are starting to burn..." The human replied the skeleton imagined it. He also imagined him and his little brother burning away in a fire. How hot the flames would be on their blackening bones, he shuddered in disgust how his mind went in that direction. His phone dinged, Sans looked at it and saw it was an invoice from Eva.

**She must want the money up front for the amount that I'm asking of her…**

The next ding was a message.

 

Eva: Just tell me the address to which you want me to send them.

Sans: thanks, Eva.

 

The skeleton paid the invoice in full and looked at the time. Only 45 minutes had passed since Papyrus left for his walk, but his checklist had one less thing to do. He tapped at his phone bringing up his email app. The skeleton vigorously typed an email to the agent who was in charge of the city house he was interested in. Stating his eagerness and wished to buy it as soon as possible as well as him giving a call to set up a said appointment. With a sigh, Sans put his phone away and looked up at the sky.

**The only thing that’s barely changed… like us.**

He thought while he walked over to a tree, being sick of standing any longer. Sans put his back to the tree, watched the pit from afar. The fire glowing brightly made him want to eat. Not blood, actual food. He can only reminisce about the taste of food, though after 200 years that was starting to wane. Vans would smell food and have an inkling to chow down on it, but he learned that lesson once. Violent vomiting everything out of his system including the blood he drank, then needing to feed again. The skeleton felt sorry for the owner, Grillby, being left with a bloodied pub.

**I wonder how he’s doing…**

Vans shoved his hands into his pockets while he continued to watch and supervise the pit.

 

***

 

Papyrus stopped walking, the sounds of the park started to shift. The animals were waking up, which meant something was wrong or it was becoming morning. The skeleton pulled out his pocket watch to look at the time, it was 5:32.

**Huh… Must have zoned out…**

He sighed before placing the watch back into his waistcoat pocket. Papyrus got to know the park well enough, but he knew he had to come earlier to see if it was a good spot to roam for long hours at a time. He didn’t mind humans nor monsters, just not in droves. Yesterday was a surprise for him, he thought that people stopped using such methods of transportation; then again there wouldn’t be trains anymore if the populous stopped using them. Papyrus took a breath before letting the wisps of shadow transform him before taking to the skies once more.

The sun wasn’t peeking over the horizon, but the sky was slowly lighting up. With the mansion in sight, he spotted his brother with the victims staring at the smoldering pit. Papyrus flies over, transforming back before landing. Sans eyelights were gone and he didn’t seem to acknowledge his little brother in front of him until he grabbed his shoulder.

"Sans, are you all right?" The younger sibling asked the older. Sans' eyelights blinked back then looked up at Papyrus.

“Ahh, welcome back, bro.” Sans said, shifting his gaze to the brightening sky, “huh. Morning already?” the shorter skeleton asked, but didn’t expect an answer to it; for he knew it was obvious.

“Brother, you didn’t answer my question..” Papyrus said with a touch of concern.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s going to be a long day for me, I was thinking of what to do in this new… area.” The older brother fought himself from saying ‘territory’, it made it sound like they were animals.

"Must you keep doing this?" The tall skeleton asked, removing his hand from his brother's shoulder.

“Do what bro? Oh! You mean, buying a house, keeping humans there, taking care of them and when they move out I don’t kill them?” Sans locked eyelights with his little brother, “I’ve told you before yesterday and earlier last night. I enjoy it, not to mention, it helps me take my mind off the ass-fuckery of our...” the shorter skeleton stopped himself taking a sharp inhale, closing his sockets. When he exhaled, he opened his sockets again, “sorry bro. I just need a space to forget.”

“Don’t apologize, I have asked multiple times. I’m just worried, especially after you did it the first time. They should have...” He sighed as he changed the subject, “this city… hardly has any areas were I can’t go for a walk undisturbed to clear my own mind.” Papyrus said to reassure Sans in some small way, “I know you can handle yourself, but please. I know he is resting for the moment, but I don’t like to be alone with him, Sans...”

“I know, Pap, I know.” Sans frowned, but then brought his smile back up, “I won’t be long.” Papyrus nodded and walked toward the victims taking control of them and leading them back inside. The shorter skeleton stood up straight as he fished for his phone from his hoodie pocket. Once he found it, Sans noticed he got an email back. He opened it and read it over.

The email said that the house is still being viewed and if he wanted to see it next week. He typed a reply and sent his number. Minutes pass before his phone rang, Sans picked up the phone.

“Hello?” Sans answered.

“Hello, is this Sans I’m talking to?” An unfamiliar voice spoke on the other side. He could only assume it’s the agent that is in charge of the house, though he wasn’t expecting them to contact him so quickly.

“Yep, it is. Would you be Juliet?” The skeleton asked.

“Yes. I wished to call you to see if you were serious about buying it without needing to view it.” Juliet’s tone was serious and business-like when she spoke.

**Technically I already have.**

“Quite serious, my work has transferred me rather abruptly. I have a few months to find a new place and the house looked perfect.” Sans said, not letting on that is was a lie.

“I’m sorry sir, but the house won’t be available for a few months...” She sounded slightly apologetic when she replied.

"I'm well aware. I've purchased many houses in the past and don't mind staying in a hotel to wait for the papers to finalize. Though I would like to buy it now if you wouldn't mind." He stated.

“Wait, you want to buy it today?” Despite her professionalism, the shock still carried in Juliet’s voice.

"Yeah, I would." Sans got a pause over the phone, "ah, this must sound suspicious to you." He said, putting a sympathetic tone to his voice. The skeleton knew how to play this game and luckily he had established the connection to help things move more quickly.

“It certainly raises a red flag, if I have to be honest.” She answered honestly.

“Well, I can give you the amount in full today and give you the bank I go to so you can confirm the amount. I’ll also tell them to expect a call from you around… Actually what time is best for you?” Sans inquired.

"I… uh… if we had to settle with the owner's today, I'd say around 3 pm today." Juliet stammered.

“Cool, I’m glad that you’re so calm about this. I’ve had some agents think I’m joking and hang up or just never call.” Sans said, testing to see what she would say next.

"Well, I try to give people the benefit of the doubt." She replied the skeleton nodded thinking that she was good… for now.

"Nevertheless, thank you," Sans spoke with kindness.

"Okay. I'm going to contact the owners, if you can, please send references and your bank's contact and hope everything goes smoothly." Juliet stated, getting right back to business.

"Right, I'll send an email when I'm done with the checklist." He said, getting a confirmation on the other side before saying farewell and hanging up. Sans sighed as he started to contact the bank he had deposited his money with shortly after he and his brother got the order to move everything from Cuba. Usually, there was a process into getting the manor, but the previous owners were desperate. From the research the skeleton did, the previous owners lost all their wealth and the government was hunting them down. So, he established a separate bank account with more than enough money to cover for the loss of the house. His only condition is that they had to sign the house over because the banks could claim it. Sans pulled a few strings by being able to pay off the bank, get the previous owners to sign the papers saying it was his now, and sending back the papers with his signature sealing the deal within a matter of a week. He was exhausted just rethinking it, not to mention lining all the pockets of everyone involved to make them focus just on this case. Though he wasn't stupid, he made sure to have copies of everything and evidence against them if they come back. When Sans called the bank, he explained that he was buying another house and he wasn't selling the manor.

While the shorter skeleton was talking on the phone; the taller one was looking at him through the window on the second floor. He looked back at the humans that he released in the manor. Most of them had given up on looking for a way out of their illusion that was put upon them, but one of the muggers was stabbing doors and parts of the walls. Papyrus figured it was because the illusion that their ‘master' had set in place. He could imagine being presented with an unlimited number of doors and none of them leading to an escape; any marks made on the doors would vanish too. Truly maddening. The tall skeleton walked away and over to the library that was at the end of the hall.

**If my brother isn’t sleeping, neither am I.**

He stood in front of the door, he noticed the human with the knife hasn't hit it. Papyrus opened the door and walked in. The library was ample in space and the ceiling was easily 15 feet tall. A hardwood floor covered the entire ground of the room. There was a large table in the center of the space with beautifully intricate carvings on its legs. The bookshelves that lined the walls were filled with books. He walked over to a section and pulled out a book. Papyrus looked at the hardcover and saw the title "Mansfield Park", he exhaled remembering why he got the book when it was first published. It was rare for women to become authors back then and he got it as a joke. His past actions sickened him, he was only a freshling at the time but that was no excuse. The terms he had to learn quickly in order to fit in with vampire society made him clench his teeth.

The first 20 years after being turned, one was called a freshling because they were still… fresh as well as being a thrall. The duration of being a thrall was completely up to the sire. Sires were beings that made other vampires or vampiric creatures; while their thralls, the ones who were turned, were at their complete mercy. Any order the sire made to their thralls, the thralls had to obey no matter what. Papyrus and his brother were their ‘master's' thralls for the past 200 years and Sans has stated that the bastard had no plans of letting them go. The skeleton tried to wrap his head around why he doesn't release them and the only answer he has ever found was because it was fun for their ‘master'.

Papyrus sighed as he put the book back, thinking over the basic knowledge of being a vampire. He slowly moved across the sections, letting his phalanges scrape across the spines of the books. Half of the books here were his; romance novels, poems, with a splash of horror here and there. He stopped as he came across a book that was one of Sans’.

**This must be Sans’ section…**

Papyrus took out a book that was his brother ranted about. Sans found the theory of the existence of a multiverse to be fascinating when he caught wind of it in the 1960s. He started a book collection on the topic and quantum physics. The tall skeleton held the book in his hand, tapping on the spine debating whether or not to read it. Papyrus had already read through his collection too many times to count. He pulled out his pocket watch to check the time, it had only been a half an hour since he last checked. The skeleton stared for a moment before returning the watch in his inner pocket. Papyrus took the book along with some others, returning to the table. He knew his brother wouldn't mind if he read from his selection. The skeleton cracked open his first book and started to read. The book was heavy in reading, it would have been difficult for most, but for Papyrus he had been dabbling for decades. He was heavily focused on the book in his hands until he felt a pair of eyes on him. His eyelights look up from the book and saw no one at the end of the rectangular table where he thought someone was. The feeling of eyes remain on him, so he locked his gaze on that particular spot.

“………….Leave my home, asshole……..” A voice rang out in the direction where Papyrus was staring.

“How rude,” Papyrus stated, closing his book and leaning back in the chair while knitting his phalanges, “I presume you’re not a poltergeist or else you would be moving the chairs around and flip the table into my face.”

“………….You’re a real piece of shit for saying that racist shit……..”

"Oh, my apologies. I was under the impression you had more words to your vocabulary." He stated, making the voice growl at him, "perchance if you showed yourself and spoke like a normal individual, maybe I can see if I get you out of here… alive." His sockets narrow at the blank space. Silence lingered until a black ghost appeared. It looked like a balloon with a black sheet draped over it and it looked about the same size as the two items. Its eyes were large and circular in a palatinate color with a thin line smile that matched. The ghost was glaring at Papyrus, "Oh dear, you certainly are… underwhelming."

"……………Well, soooorrrryyy that I'm not eating humans and looking posh like an arrogant prick who thinks he owns the fucking place……" the ghost said sarcastically.

“That’s because we do.” Papyrus said slightly irritated

“……………Right and I’m the pied piper…….” it’s way of speaking continued, mocking the vampire before him.

"Perhaps you should learn manners before I get to help you." Papyrus curtly stated as he opened the book again to start where he left off. He was getting sick of its attitude and wasn't going to put up with it anymore. The skeleton had some heavy reading to get through but looked up from his book when he heard it shuffle.

"……….W-wait… The other one… in the house… he's dangerous isn't he?……." The ghost asked, looking scared. Papyrus studied him, he could tell it wasn't like other ghosts that he and Sans have dealt with. Poltergeists, apparitions, spirits, they would all usually be humans that were too determined even death couldn't stop them from fading. They usually kept their shape from when they were alive, but this ghost was different.

“Extremely so… you can say my brother and myself pale in comparison if we fought him one on one…” Papyrus stated, “you’re not a normal ghost, are you? I can only think that you’re a monster.” The ghost flinched, “Which is even more dangerous for you.”

“……….He wouldn’t be able to get me……...” it spoke somewhat confidently.

“How are you so sure? Even I don’t know what he can do.” The skeleton told the ghost. It sweated when he said that, the terror of the unknown sinking in, “I think he has noticed you already and it would be best for you to leave.”

“……….I would if I could…….” The ghost said

"So, are you saying you'll let me help you now?" Papyrus responded. He knew that any being that stepped inside the manor, their ‘master's' passive powers would kick in. The first passive power he had was erasing the memory of the being ever existing, except for Sans and Papyrus. The other was making an illusion on each individual to the point where they could not escape. The brothers aren't affected by these powers, the figured it was because they were his thralls. The two had witnessed many victims find the exit to leave, but then close the door as if they had guessed wrong. Sans was the one that figured out if they were the ones leading the victims, they would be able to leave. Though they hunted for victims that were bad or wouldn't be missed normally; so the only time they would help was if a monster was trapped, if an innocent was in there with them or if they had the victims perform tasks for them.

“……….Y-yes……” it replied.

"All right," Papyrus set his book down, "we must move quickly then." He stood up, "Stay close to me and I'll guide you out." The skeleton stated, walking to the door of the library. The ghost was close behind.

Papyrus opened the door and the human marking the door was about it stab it but stabbed him instead. The human went pale as he slowly looked up to the skeleton. The vampiric monster wasn't fazed at all nor was he damaged.

“You are lucky that I’m immune to weapon damage, human. Now shoo, I’m busy.” Papyrus eyelights glowed, hypnotizing the human and forcing him to move. The ghost stared at the human, but it stayed with the skeleton.

“……….What was that?……..” It asked with a shaky voice.

"A human, unless you mean what I did to him," Papyrus stated to the ghost. The air became uncomfortable as they went down the stairs, "have you heard of vampires or vampiric monsters?"

“……...You mean those things humans romanticize in books and movies? Also-……..” The ghost stopped what it was saying as it realized when they walked through the foyer, “………..You’re a vampiric monster, aren’t you?……..”

"How astute of you," Papyrus said, confirming what the ghost asked. They walked up to the front door, "sadly, the time for questions have come to an end." He opened the door, "leave quickly and don't look back." The skeleton stated as he motioned him out.

“………..Thanks……” The ghost muttered and pasted him. He turned around to say something to Papyrus, but a look of horror overtook his face. Papyrus popped a brow until he heard the familiar voice of his ‘master’ that made him sweat bullets.

"Papyrus~, what are you doing?" Gaster asked sweetly as he appeared behind the tall skeleton. The pale monster reached out and grabbed Papyrus' shoulder.

Everything went black when he touched his shoulder as the last words the skeleton heard were, “ _ **Be a darling and kill it for me.**_ ”


End file.
